The Mechanics of Love
by Luminista
Summary: Elena Nori secretly took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate sibling in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins. Ezio/OC
1. Pilot

**Author Notes: 6/20/14 I am amazed how many of you guys have liked this, it makes me very happy. I want to polish the story, give it more detail, as you all deserve – before I post the next chapter. Thank you so much for the support and patience xoxo  
><strong><strong><em><span>Copyright<span>: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._**  
><span>Summary<span>******: Elena Nori secretly took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate sibling in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins.**

* * *

><p>The Mechanics of Love<p>

I: Pilot

1476; Florence, Italy.

Calculating, autumn-colored eyes studied the liquid begin to simmer, the components of her potion finally beginning to mix together successfully after countless attempts – turning to a vibrant, green substance as it was intended. The concoction was nearly complete only needing a few more moments to cook to remove the impurities and strengthen its lethal properties. Shortly, Elena Nori da Vinci would have her first elixir created by her own hands. The pride resonating off of her in waves made it difficult for Leonardo to not be happy his young sibling and protege.

"Amazing," came the praise from the half-brother as he leaned down into peripheral view of the well-established alchemist and engineer. At the rate she had learned all things alchemical and herbalism, he'd have nothing left to teach her. In a few short weeks, she could be the one teaching him! What a twist that the teacher would become the student. Yet Leonardo could not deny the prospect of learning new things gave his inquisitive mind a thrill.

"I _am _your sister, after all," the once pupil and half-sister boasted as they continue to watch it brew, in fascination. After weeks of study, many failed attempts she had finally accomplished making a new, lethal poison that was unknown to the world. What kind of outcome would it cause? How potent was this malignant concoction? That was the next question her curious mind asked, and as she was sure, so did her previous mentor although he was against violence; as she learned.

"Elena, you have such a bright mind and can do a lot of good – why are you so fascinated with learning and creating poisons?" Leonardo da Vinci asked in sincere curiosity, wondering in a small part of his mind if murder was her intent. He hoped she was above that.

The young noblewoman wiped the perspiration from her brow that accumulated, the Florentine heat and being cooped up in Leonardo's workshop was not a combination she could handle for extensive periods of time like him. How she yearned to jump into a fountain in the markets, no matter the stares she would get. Sighing, she answered him, "You ask why I'm so fascinated? The irony.. the irony that the same world that gave us life, provides us the means to die." He was unsure of what to make of her response, Elena Nori, suicidal? No. That couldn't be it but before he could voice his response that would have opened another debate, as they have done many times before on various subjects, brisk knocks at the front door brought both of the ingenious inventors at edge.

"Were you expecting someone?" Elena whispered as fear trickled into her limbs. Had her family finally discovered where she had been sneaking off to? If her – and Leonardo's – father knew she had been visiting the secret, illegitimate son of the family, she was certain she or Leo would be sent away never to see each other again.

Leonardo shook his head in an equal amount of fear or more, "Quick, hide!" The noblewoman was not needed to be told twice, hiking up her cumbersome dress up as she ran into the next room to hide quietly behind the curtain as she listened to every sound that was made. Leonardo's shoes walking across the wooden floor, the door opening.. She held her breathe as she listened for his response for who was at the door.

"Hello, Leonardo," The sound of woman's gentle, friendly voice fluttered through the room. It struck Elena odd that Leonardo had never mentioned he kept female company, she surmised he was far too shy even with his age. Or that he was too engrossed in his work to notice the opposite gender for once.

"Madonna Maria!" Elena could hear the relief in her brother's tone, as he too feared the worst. She quietly exhaled her own sigh of relief yet continued to stay hidden. Better safe than sorry.

"This is my son, Ezio," The prospect of Leonardo having a female companion was immediately crossed off the list at the introduction. Perhaps she was simply a patron stopping by, that would not be a odd occurrence although now her curiosity begged to peek behind the curtain to see them.

"Piacere di incontrarvi (Pleasure to meet you)," Leonardo respectfully said as she imagined him to be bowing as well. He was such a polite man, perhaps too polite for his own good in the young aristocrat's opinion. She believed the nice guys finished last only because she seen it first-hand numerous times. The cruel and cunning always got their way; as the way the world was.

"L'onore e mio." A smooth, young man's voice responded making Elena rather intrigued more by who these guests were. By the sound of his voice she would estimate the man, Ezio, was between the age range of her and Leonardo's.

Cautiously peeking around the curtain to check on her project, seeing it was beginning to rapidly boil on the cusp of completion. She fidgeted nervously, praying to the Gods for these guests to go away before all her hard work was ruined. "I've been so busy with my work, I nearly forgot you would come by today to pick up your paintings! Come in, I will get everything for you." The shuffle of footsteps entered the room, one set in particular scurried around the room, obviously belonging to Leonardo. As the Madonna and her son began to talk, Elena listened to the slightly heavy footsteps amble around the room but slowly making their way to her workstation.

"What is this?" Elena peeked around the curtain in time to see the man she assumed to be 'Ezio' reaching his hand out for her beloved, brewing flask of shimmering, green poison finally in its completed form.

"_Stop_!" The young noblewoman shrieked out in fear of weeks worth of hard work being ruined, as she sprung out from behind the curtain – startling the two guests. If it was undone due to the carelessness of a meddling guest, Elena would feel a strong inclination to kill him with her bare hands. Leonardo's jaw slacked in shock as he held a small crate of paintings in his hands.

"Oh – mi dispiace (I'm sorry)!" The young fellow cried out in a confused manner, stumbling backward as Elena shoved him away from the dangerous mixture, carefully lifting the flask from the small fire and carefully poured it into small vials she had prepared. Thankfully she still wore her thick, leather gloves that helped resist the heat of scalding glass from burning her hands.

"Leonardo, who is she?" Madonna Maria asked curiously, never seeing the young man to have a female associate or even a woman in his company for that matter, the same observation Elena previously made to herself.

The young inventor was tongue-tied for a moment, unsure of how to answer his close friend. He was never good at lying, especially to a kind patron who had helped his work gain notoriety considerably. Once the project was safely secured in their bottles and sealed, Elena faced the guests and curtsy, "I am Elena Nori da Vinci, daughter to Piero and Daniela Nori da Vinci. I frequently commission paintings from Ser Leonardo, like you, Madonna."

Leonardo silently sighed in relief at the smooth lie she spoke on his behalf. A trait no doubt from the Nori family that forsaken him, then fabricated a false tale of his existence and left him as a dirty secret. "Midonna Nori was helping me complete a different project as she waited for a painting to be complete," Leonardo chimed in, attempting to help, it was not entirely a lie as well.  
>"No need to hide like a lover caught red-handed," Ezio commented impertinently that earned him a disapproving leer from both his mother and Elena, it was quickly forgotten as Madonna Maria stepped forward and respectfully curtsy in returned.<p>

"Ah, the _Nori_ family. I know your parents very well, bambina (child). In fact, they've invited my family to their next gala in less than a fortnight. I had no idea they were fans of Messere Leonardo, he is so very talented," Elena struggled to swallow the dread-filled lump in her throat. The fear of her parents discovery resurfaced but she forced herself to conceal her true emotions with a complacent smile.

Gracefully responding betraying the inner turmoil she felt, "It will be an honor to have your family attend my parent's festival, I look forward to seeing you again."

Madonna Maria bid the pair farewell before instructing her son, "Ezio, won't you carry the crate?" He looked reluctant to leave the conversation with many holes of questions but complied with his mother's wishes, bidding the artist and noblewoman adieu. As a gentleman, Leonardo showed them out, calling out cheerful goodbyes until he shut the door before showing his true feelings on his sleeve.

He rushed back into the large, main room overwhelmed with worry, "What are we going to do? If Madonna speaks my name to your parents-"

Elena raised her hand, as the other pinched the bridge of her nose to fight the headache looming on the horizon, "I need to think." Once in silence, she paced around the room, thinking over all manner of ways to assure safety from the cold wrath that was widely known from her parents. Especially her father.

Finally coming to a conclusion that the secret could no longer be kept between them as they had done for many months, she faced Leonardo with a scrutinizing gaze, "Are they trustworthy?"

"The Auditore family?" He asked, perplexed.

"Would you trust them with your life?" Elena's warm autumn eyes were marked with all seriousness as she approached her sibling in all her smooth, calculating, grace.

"Si.. Si, I would. They are the kindest people I've ever met, they've helped me through a lot." Her eyes soften in sympathy, feeling at blame for her parent's decision to cast out this wonderful man because their father couldn't keep 'it' in his trousers. Leaving an innocent child to face strife with his penniless mother.

"Give me a painting, something small you can part with," she instructed looking around the disheveled room for the object of question. His humble abode and workplace mirrored that of his intelligence and ingenuity, a chaotic mess that had a sense of order to it all. A method to his madness.

Leonardo scratched his head in wonder for what this girl had planned, "Why?"

"I need an excuse to go to the Auditore household. Then I'm going to tell them everything, how were related and that my parents can't know I've been visiting you," She looked at him sharply, his judgment hanging in the balance, "They _are _trustworthy?"

He gaped in shock for a moment but surmised this was their only option, "I trust them with my life. That painting over there," he pointed to a small canvas of a meadow on his desk, no bigger than a book.

"That will do," she picked it up, "It's pleasant. May I keep it? A token of yours I can keep at home."

Leonardo smiled softly at her sentiment, grateful such a kind girl was his sibling, "Of course, sorella (sister)."

Releasing the clasp on her gold, ruby necklace, Elena strode over to her brother and opened his hand, "Take this to remember me, in case anything should happen. It could also get you plenty of florins if you need to sell it in a pinch." Leonardo was momentarily dumbfounded at her offering before being able to find his voice; he's never owned something so valuable.

"Elena, I can't," Leonardo tried arguing, pushing the intricate jewelry back to no avail.

She gently pushed back and closed his hands over it, "_Please_, Leo." He sighed, knowing he couldn't object when she used the little nickname that was created when she first formed the bond with him.

"You know first-hand what our father is capable of to avoid a scandal to his name. I won't take the risk of letting you suffer any more than you already have," she released his hand and gathered up her belongings to leave with the painting in hand, "After I visit the Auditore family, I suppose I should head home for the day. I'll be back when I can again."

"What about your project?" he questioned as he walked her out the door. It was late afternoon as the street still buzzed with people talking, or going about their business despite the day coming to end for most.

"Keep it safe til we can test it," she continued seeing the horror rise in his eyes, "on rats, you silly man!"

He sighed in relief, laughing at his audaciousness to believe they'd test on real people. Briskly kissing her on each cheek, he bid her farewell, "Be safe, my dear."

* * *

><p>With some navigation and kindly asking directions to the Auditore villa from local neighbors in the region, Elena found herself standing outside the gate of her destination with the small painting in hand. She wasn't all too surprised to find this was a wealthy, noble family as well being that her own family wouldn't invite anyone less to their pompous parties except for servants or guards to work.<p>

"Fortune smiles upon me, bringing a bella donna (beautiful lady) to my door step," she turned her attention to an unfamiliar young man approaching from the street. Well dressed and groomed in the normal Florentine fashion with short, dark brown hair and a charming smile gracing his attractive features. He had the look similar to that of the meddling gentleman she met earlier and his polite mother.

Elena politely curtsy to which he returned with a bow, "Buon giorno, Messere (Good day, Mister). Do you live here?"

"I do. I am Federico Auditore da Firenze, how may I help such an angel like yourself?" He grasped her petite hand and left a chaste kiss on her knuckles as he playfully winked.

She inwardly grumbled at the womanizing vibe she was beginning to receive but ignored it, "I believe I met your mother earlier today, Madonna Maria, and she forgot one the paintings she commissioned," she held it up to show the purpose of her visit, hoping it would work without a hitch.

He quietly 'ahh'ed, "Yes, she has a fondness for art and things of the sort. She should be home, would you like to come in to give it to her? I'm sure she would be grateful."

Elena smiled broadly, pleased with herself that the ruse worked flawlessly, "I would like that very much." As he walked her inside the lavish villa, Elena glanced around taking in the welcoming energy the Auditore home delivered. She found herself envying the household. It felt.. as a home should; warm, friendly, inviting. Portraits of the family members hung on the walls donned with bright, happy smiles. Her heart twisted in a forlorn manner at the picture of a joyous family it created in her mind.

"Midonna Elena, I didn't imagine to see you so soon again," Her attention was snapped back at hand as Federico had lead her to the den where Madonna Maria had been reading a book by the fireplace. Elena curtsy a greeting, and quietly thanked Federico as he bowed, keeping a smoldering eye-contact gaze with a coy smile on his lips before leaving the two women to talk among themselves. Elena deemed that man dangerous, in the sense that he was charming and he knew that fact.

Once he was gone from hearing range, Elena assumed a serious persona, "I apologize for lying to your son to gain entrance into your home, Madonna, but I must speak privately with you on an important matter."

Maria Auditore immediately closed her book and placed it aside on the end table, "Sedersi (Sit). I knew when I saw you in Ser Leonardo's shop there was something strange. Are you.. his lover?"

Elena snorted unladylike, "Goodness, _no_. That would be.. incest, Madonna."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she realized, "I thought he had no family besides his mother who passed, Dio benedica la sua (God bless her)."

"I didn't know about him until a few months ago when I came across some old papers that my father sent money secretly to an art school to fund a student. After some work of tracking down who the person was, I found Ser Leonardo and we discovered our relation."

Madonna Maria quietly gasped at her tale, "And you've been visiting him since?"

She nodded, "Anytime I can.. he's been more of a family to me.. than mine, sadly. So I hope you can see why it's important if you don't mention that you saw me there when you attend my parent's gala. They'll do anything to avoid a scandal to their name.."

Maria comfortingly enveloped Elena's hands in hers, "I believe family is everything, I would never do anything that would come between the two of you. I've always accepted Leonardo as an important family friend and I would be honored to consider a kind girl like you as well."

Before meeting Leonardo, Elena hardly ever smiled genuinely, now she found herself smiling more and more in his company and anyone he knew. "Molte grazie (Thank you so much), Madonna. I'm indebted to you."

"Perhaps you can repay that with staying for dinner to meet my family?"

Elena's smile faltered for a moment, "I would love to, Madonna, but my parents care for keeping a pristine image in front of the servants and guests they have."

Maria patted her hand, "Non ce problema (No problem), we will find the time. Ask either of my sons to walk you home. They're both taken an interest in you so I'm sure it will be easy for them to oblige."

"Grazie, Madonna," Elena stood up and deeply curtsy in respect, "Buona notte (Good night)."

"Safety and peace." She looked at her strangely for a moment but smiled and left through the way she was previously lead. Once outside in the court, Elena immediately spotted the Auditore brothers talking among themselves, laughing and playfully shoving each other until they captured the noblewoman gracefully striding to them, her long chestnut-colored hair flowing in the breeze. They were speechless for a moment, especially the younger brother of the two, bowing once she was in range.

"I was hoping I can burden Ser Ezio to walk me home this evening," The Auditore brothers looked at each other, Ezio wearing a smug, triumphant grin as if he won some contest unknown to Elena. Federico smiled and bid the two farewell, departing to the direction of the local bordello (brothel) to end his evening.

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in various hues of orange, red and yellow as the sun disappeared into the horizon. Although they walked in silence most of the course to Elena's home, Ezio Auditore's mind buzzed with a wide range of questions to ask this new acquaintance that he couldn't place his finger on any one, tongue tying himself as he didn't quite have the social grace like his older brother just yet.

"Quite the conversationalist," Elena remarked humorously, smirking at her escort who was fumbling nervously over a mouth full of jumbled words. Because of his reticence he didn't expect her to talk to him, he could already hear his fratello (brother), Federico, scolding him to tener cojones (have the balls / take courage) and speak to the pretty girl.

"Is that artist your lover?" Elena's brow rose inquisitively, wondering why he would be interrogating her personal life. They each looked at each other from their peripheral vision, gauging for some unknown answers to questions unspoken.

"No. He is certainly _not _my type." She rolled her eyes at the speculation of both himself and his mother had of her being Leonardo's mistress. The thought alone made her feel physically ill but was it really that rare to see women in his company? Elena made a mental note to question the genius about that topic.

Ezio Auditore's face began to involuntarily warm at his next query, "What is your type than?" He attempted to casually look away to avoid the young noblewoman's piercing gaze but could feel it burning daggers into his skull.

"If you must know, I like a man on my intellectual level. Smart but not arrogant about it. Good and loyal. Charm is always a nice trait as well as good-looking but such a man doesn't exist in this society." Elena could see her villa in the distance. Anyone could. It was a large estate her father had no qualms in spending copious amounts of florins in building; the perks of working in the Vaticano, she supposed.

Ezio paused, gently grabbing her hand to still her of which she looked down at the soft, large hand holding hers before looking up to his eyes. Elena didn't notice how striking they actually were, nor did she had notice a fresh cut on his supple lips that would no doubt turn into a scar, one day. She gazed back into his bright-honeyed eyes, feeling a strange electric current tickle up her spine in a sensation she never felt before in her entire life.

"And why do you believe such a man wouldn't exist?" Elena almost didn't hear his question, too focused on the uncommon emotion she was experiencing but managed to find her voice that spoke her true mind, her guard thrown off balance.

"Because men are selfish, evil creatures. They only see women as tools to their means, whether it would be for desires, ambitions or simply having her bear a son to continue his greed. Very rarely are there good men." The image of her half-brother came to mind.

"It truly saddens me you believe that, midonna.. I, um.. I hope, possibly I can show you not all men are as you think?" Ezio's heart raced as fast as it ever did, the suspense of her silence putting him on edge. He read every move she made, hoping to find an answer already.

"If you were asking to court me, Ser (Sir) Ezio, I usually say no to offers I get from men," His heart instantly sunk as his face fell in disappointment, "_but_ something compels me to say yes for now." Ezio's face broke into a grin, a row of teeth flashing brightly that made even Elena smile meekly as a tinge of pink crept on to her cheeks. She believed Madonna Maria Auditore truly did know how to bear handsome sons.

"I simply have one request, we can only see each other if I'm at Signore Leonardo's workshop. I wish to keep my parents far away from my personal life as possible." Ezio's mouth slightly pouted with curiosity but choose not to voice his inquiry, at least not yet and simply obliged with his new playmate. Reenacting the gesture he seen his older brother do countless times, Ezio left a gentle kiss on Elena's knuckles, leaving her timidly smiling; the very same effect his brother had on the ladies, he thought with pride. He watched her ascend the stone steps of her home before finally departing back to his home, choosing to travel over rooftops and buildings as he was in too good of a mood to stay on the ground.


	2. The Lovers and The Spy

****Author Notes: 6/25/14 Another revision chapter, thank you for bearing with me on this. In the long run, it's for all of us to enjoy it.  
>I'm delighted to see some new readers. It's actually giving me some new motivation seeing you all and making me have a lot fun writing this sort of spin of an Ezio story, so here's another installment even I'm still surprised about putting out. Enjoy! Xoxo<br>**_Copyright: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._**  
><span>Summary<span>: Elena Nori took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate brother in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins.****

* * *

><p>The Mechanics of Love<p>

II: The Lovers and The Spy

Despite the fair weathered day, Elena hugged her cloak tighter around her person in attempt to shield as much as her identity as possible as she continued to dart through the dirty, fetid alleyways – only to pause to look behind her before she turned another corner. She normally would not venture into these parts as the revolting smell alone would make her turn away but she had been certain she felt eyes on her as she slipped out of her home. When she seen her mother was distracted preparing for the upcoming festivities, Elena could not resist the temptation of seeing her brother again. Taking the longer route, going through the labyrinthine of alleys she memorized to elude any unwanted emissaries that were trying to meddle in her affairs. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time her parents have done such a thing. Only this time, the stakes were higher. Another wave of putrid smells assaulted her nose making her face visibly cringe as she wondered what in the name of Dio (God) could compel someone to live in these parts. Finally arriving back on to the main streets brought a great sense of relief to Elena as she was now able to breathe easily. Quickly yet calmly - to not rouse suspicion of those around she continued on to Leonardo's shop, gliding through the crowds of people with ease. Reaching her destination and pausing once more to glance behind her for anything suspicious, she felt rather smug knowing she had successfully lost whomever was following her - if there had been someone.

She rose her hand, knocking five times in a smooth rhythm. After a few moments it swung open revealing the genius inventor who seemed to mollify upon seeing his dear sibling, "Elena, you're late. Did something happen?" He stepped aside to let her, closing the door behind her before assisting her in disrobing her long, hooded cloak and placed it carefully on the back of one of his wooden chairs. Leonardo picked up the bottle of Alto wine he had sitting on the table and poured her a cup, out of hospitality, and handed it to her.

Elena nodded a thanks and took a few sips before explaining her tardiness,"I'm sure it's nothing to alarm us but I thought I felt someone following me when I left the villa, so I decided on taking the long route here to shake whoever might have been there." She spoke as if it was so casual as talking of the day's weather, while she ambled around the workshop looking at the new paintings and sipped her beverage. Unfortunately, her older brother did not share that same aloofness.

The color nearly drained from Leonardo's face, "If someone was following you why did you come here?" he panicked as he stalked around the room. Elena wasn't just any noblewoman, she was the only – legitimate – child of the Nori da Vinci. An influential, upscale family with close ties to officials in the Vaticano. Some even gossiped that Piero was aiming to be a lawyer for the cardinals. With that on Leonardo's mind, if their father learned of where she had been going he could have his workshop closed or even burned to the ground if it pleased him; possibly with the inventor inside. This did not sit well with him.

"Leo, calm down," the inventor glanced skeptically at his sister before sighing in defeat and plopping down in a chair to hang his head in worry. He had too much going on in his life to also have this on his plate. Elena strode over to her brother, forsaking her half-full cup of wine on a table and kneel down to his level, lifting his chin up gently with her finger, "I won't let anything happen to us. To you... I would kill someone before I let that happen." She brushed his short bangs away from his face comfortingly, hoping he knew her dark promise to be sincere.

Leonardo's light, pecan-colored eyes widened a fraction at her words, speechless for a moment at her claims. "Is that why you created.." He couldn't finish the sentence, shocked that he may have assisted aiding her in learning how to kill another human being.

Elena breathe out heavily, "No, that's not why I made the potion.. but if I needed to do something like that, I would," she muttered the last part in a near growl, at the thought of someone daring to come between the only healthy relationship she ever had. She faced away from Leonardo, unable to look at her brother and endure the look of shock and even disappointment. She picked up the tin cup, consuming the rest of her beverage in a single gulp as she mulled over the thoughts in her mind. She knew full well he was against violence and murder, if the day ever came where someone stood in their way of peace and happiness it would have to be her to take care of any predicaments that would arise. The weight over this issue did indeed keep her up all hours of the night, tossing and turning in bed before she finally was able to resolve with her conscious in the early mornings when the sun would begin to creep into her room; happiness comes at a price. Finding Leonardo and finally having a bond with a family member was more valuable to her than any keepsake or expensive dress in her villa. If it meant possibly damning her soul because she had to spill blood for them, she was also unafraid to pay the eternal price of it.

"In other news, brother," Elena exclaimed in a forced cheery manner, attempting to lighten the mood in the room, "Madonna Maria agreed to keep our secret within the Auditore family." Albeit hard at first, Leonardo smiled in relief. He knew his trust was well-placed. "_And _the Ezio fellow might be courting me."

As any brother would, the inventor's face hardened into a concerned expression, "Sorella (sister), you just met the man!"

"You said they can be trusted," Elena rebutted with a blush of embarrassment creeping on to her cheeks from her ears, "besides, it's not official or anything, we're just getting to know each other."

Leonardo scoffed in reply as he rolled his eyes, "He's a __guy__, I'm sure he wants to get to know 'other' things about you."

She pouted haughtily and crossed her arms over her chest, "And do you know 'other' things about the signorinas (ladies)?"

His face instantly reddened as his lips parted but no sound was emitted. She would have pressed further on the topic but brisk knocks at the door broke their dispute; thankfully, in Leonardo's opinion. Elena was accustomed with her task when unknown guests were present. She quietly shuffled to hide behind the curtains, and if in emergency, there was a hidden compartment under the floorboards for her to stow away in case the patron decided to take a gander around the room. She listened intently as he approached the door and opened to greet whomever had knocked.

"Ah, Ser (Sir) Ezio.. we were _just _talking about you. Good to see you again." Elena rolled her eyes, the way Leonardo acted it was no wonder someone would confuse them as lovers if they didn't know they were siblings. Making sure her dress and hair was in order before she strode out from behind the curtain, matching Ezio's own smile as they looked upon each other from across the room. Both ignoring Leonardo's hard expression.

Leonardo rolled his eyes dramatically and coughed to break up the sudden air of infatuation that was about, to which both of the young aristocrats laughed quietly, "So, you are aware I have work to do here?" he asked Elena.

She rolled her eyes in a cheeky manner back, "Si, Messere. I wasn't going to turn your workshop into a love nest, Ezio and I will go on a walk – possibly even find some new ingredients for you to experiment with."

Leonardo tossed her a surreptitious glance while Ezio had his back turn that said 'be careful', reminding her of the risks she was taking by wandering about the city. She quietly nodded back and mouthed the word, 'Arrivederci (See you soon)', hoping it would ease her sibling's nerves until their next meeting.

The aspiring genius stared at the door where his guests exited, deep in thought. His worries of being caught by his estranged 'family' were customary but now he was going to be fretting over the intentions of a boy in his little sister's life. Leonardo da Vinci was certain this insouciant woman will be giving him his gray hairs far earlier than he was previously intended to receive.

* * *

><p>The market streets of Centro buzzed with chatter as merchants clamored for their wares to get attention over their competitors. So far it had been a sunny day with hardly a cloud in the bright, blue sky and a comforting breeze to ease the temperature as the young, aristocratic playmates politely moved through the throng of people til they reached a less crowded area to converse.<p>

"How long have you lived in Florence?" Ezio forced himself to break their enjoyable silence, remembering the purpose of their walk and the scolding he received when he shared their last encounter with his older brother.

Elena snapped her gaze from the vendor's wares, ignoring the disappointed glare of losing a customer, "My whole life. I've never been outside Florence, sadly. My father is the only one who travels on business, if he ever does."

Ezio silently 'o' at her answer, tucking the bit of information to the back of his mind, "As have I. Mente se chiedo (Mind if I ask) what he does, bella?"

She gave him a scrutinizing glare for a moment, debating within herself how much to open up to him. It wouldn't hurt to share a few details about her family. "A lawyer, for the cardinals in the Vaticano. At least he aims to be but I'm certain he will attain it, whatever Piero Il toro (the bull) Nori wants, he gets it." Ezio clearly heard the disdain in the edges of his playmate's voice. He wanted to investigate further on the topic but did not want to risk the possibility of ruin their date. 'Date', the word momentarily struck Ezio causing him to grin dumbly and gaining a inquisitive glare from his playmate.

"Were on a date," He stated, his grin only increasing ten fold when Elena rolled her eyes but could not fight the smile of her own. She thought of him to be a strange boy. Strange but different from the rest. She found it almost refreshing although she would not admit it aloud.

"So, Ser (Sir) Ezio, what does_ your _father do?"

He merely shrugged, "A banker. Federico works under him and I suspect he'd want me to do the same soon but I dunno, I have no real passion for it."

The pair stopped at a tailoring vendor, as Elena had spotted a dress that caught her eye. The simple, tan corset with a chocolate, short-sleeved lapel jacket hanging around the mannequin and a sandy blonde skirt. The look simply egged at Elena to buy it. Fishing the coin purse from her pocket, she asked the tailor, "Quanto (How much)?" while pointing at the mannequin on display. The tailor looked between the outfit and the bust and waist of his buyer.

"Since I wouldn't have to make any changes of measurements, how does 80 florins sound?" Ezio rose a brow at the transaction his date was making, it looked more to be a working female uniform than that of a woman of her status. He believed she should be wearing the most beautiful dresses Florence had to offer.

As soon as they were out of hearing range of the tailor, to not offend the signore and Elena happily carrying her parcel of new clothes, Ezio stated, "That doesn't exactly look like.. your type of clothing, bella. I'm certain you'll look beautiful in it regardless."

Elena simply chuckled at his comment, "I actually prefer this style of clothing, Ser Ezio. It's quite honestly more efficient when working than wearing these gaudy, tight dresses. I can hardly bend over in these."

"Than why do you wear it?" He could not understand why women put themselves through pain daily for aesthetic purposes.

"My mother," Elena rolled her eyes, hugging her new outfit close as if her mother was right there about to snatch it away, "I wear things like this for her. Maintain her image, the family image. Her only daughter must look beautiful and pristine from the time she wakes to when she goes to sleep 'if she wishes to attract a suitable husband'." Ezio could understand a little more now why she was so adamant on keeping her parents out of her personal life. He was very grateful in that moment to be blessed with such a kind, loving family and parents.

Opting not to continue down the sour road of her parents, Ezio beamed at his date with a bright smile that nearly startled Elena, "Lunch! Let's go eat together! My treat!" Elena blinked numerous times at his sudden shift to happy emotions, yet understood why. He wanted to continue their date on a good note.

She gave him a small smile, "Of course, Ser Ezio."

Although Ezio was not as smooth with the signorinas as his older brother was just yet, he was very observant and was able to gather that his playmate was not very fond of the nobility class and the pressures forced upon her from her parents. With that in mind, Ezio had chosen a small yet respectable restaurant on the waterfront where they could watch boats sail pass that was not too hard of a distance to travel on foot, keeping in mind of being a gentleman for a woman.. Elena was thrilled coming to a humble place to eat like this, smiling widely as she watched what looked to be a family working harmoniously to make and serve food for customers. Though focused and working, they looked to be so happy. Smiling as they joked and helped each other in their trade. Envy bubbled inside her but she pushed down the rising emotion as Ezio held out a chair for her at a table.

"Thank you for taking me here, Ezio. It's a charming setting for our first date." Ezio felt like he struck it rich as she had not formally addressed him as she usually did, and even acknowledged this as their first date. He felt he was getting a little better at this. He had a long way to go before being like his brother but he was certain he'll get there.

Blushing madly, he scratched the back of his head shyly, "I try my best, bella."

After they had placed their order and patiently waited for their food to be brought out, Elena decided to revisit a topic from earlier that peaked her curiosity, "If you do not wish to go into the banking business like your brother and father, what do you wish to do?"

Ezio paused for a moment, watching a small boat sail by as he was deep in his thoughts, "I'm not sure, actually. But I would love to travel around Italy, see the world maybe, find my calling. As beautiful as Florence is and she will always be my home, I've been in the city my whole life."

Elena nodded along, understanding her companion on a very intimate level. She felt lucky enough to know her calling in life – alchemy, engineering and all things science beckoned at her soul – but she still craved to travel around Italy and learn all she could. Aid Leonardo in discovering the unknown as she believed with every ounce of her being that man was going to accomplish great things in his life, maybe even for the good of mankind?

"I hope, Ezio, that we will always continue to be friends when we travel the world and forge a new path for ourselves," She placed her smooth, petite hand on his, feeling the stirring sensations of butterflies run amuck in her stomach as he placed his other hand on hers enveloping it in the heat he generated. Their moment of sentiment interrupted as a young waitress placing their plates of food on the table with a bashful apology before quickly retreating. The young aristocrats chuckled to themselves as red stained their cheeks, retracting their hands back to their person and digging into their food while falling into a comfortable silence as they ate. Pausing every once in a while to ask questions that popped into their mind.

"So how did you meet Sir Leonardo?" Elena nearly choked on her mouthful of pita bread sandwich, swallowing and forcing it to go down and drink a few gulps of her mead to wash it down before she could speak. Ezio regarded her oddly but patiently waited nonetheless, interested at what could have startled her so.

"Well.. like I told your mother, my mother commissioned portraits from him often and would send me to retrieve them. I made his acquaintance and we became good friends over time." She darted her eyes back down at her food and took another bite, feeling a tinge of guilt for lying to him. If she was able to tell his mother the truth, couldn't she tell him as well?

As she began to open her mouth to rectify her lie, she noticed a figure in the distance step behind the corner breaking her line of sight of him before she could get a good look at him. Immediately she knew someone had been spying on her, perhaps the eyes she felt when she had left her villa earlier today.  
>"Ezio, I must go, now." Her confused companion turned around to look in the direction that was causing his date distress but found nothing.<p>

"What is it, bella?" Genuine concern sweeping across his face as he stood up with Elena, quickly depositing a handful of florins, too much, but did not care in that moment to count it.

"Someone was watching us, a sleuth from my mother no doubt. Making sure I 'stay out of trouble'," Elena grounded out vehemently as she gathered up her belongings. Rage boiled inside her at the audacity the snobbish woman had, she was a grown woman for Christ's sake! "I hate to end it here, Ezio, but I must go."

To Elena's relief, he nodded in understanding and asked, "When can I see you again?"

Her rage softened ever so slightly with the corners of her soft, pink lips tugging up in a smile, "Hopefully tomorrow if nothing is amiss at home. If not, I'll try to meet you at Leonardo's shop as soon as I can.. And please, if you can, tell Ser Leonardo I went straight home. He worries much of my well-being."

Ezio surprised himself and Elena when he grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "Anything for you, bella donna." The smoothness of the act and the deep tone earned him a bashful blush from Elena as she secretly squeezed her thighs together to settle the stirring feeling in the southern region.

"Safety and peace, Ezio," the words fell out of her mouth without realizing as her face instantly reddened more. She hoped he would not recognize where she had picked it up from. Luckily he had not, or at least said anything of it, and gave her a gentleman's bow before departing while Elena left her own direction to head home.

* * *

><p>Navigating carefully through the flowing crowds of Florentine citizens while keeping a watchful eye for any suspicious activity put Elena Nori on high alert. She was certain her follower knew that she was able to notice their presence and would soon make an appearance. Attempting to wedge herself through a dense group of men only to be roughly pushed back as one threw her a sneering glance to which she readily returned ten fold at the same time of muttering a few choice insults that high-classed ladies as herself should not speak before opting on taking the long way around and darting into the foul-smelling alleys she loathed. Although unpleasant, it would be faster to travel through this method. As she crossed an intersection of alleys toward another set, she felt a pair of hands roughly grab her and shove her against an adjacent wall. She whipped around and began to scream and thrash until she saw her attacker. Rage replaced the fear in her limbs as she punched harder than she did before.<p>

"Vieri de' Pazzi, you pig, remove your hands from me if you want to keep them," Elena spat struggling against his hold once more. She would have rather some slime-ball drunk attacking her than __him__. To her, he was an unsightly creature with a foul mouth and attitude, using his family wealth as a card to get anything and anyone he wanted. He was the epitome of why Elena hated most men and when she learned of her father's plans to wed them to strengthen both their families names and status, she did everything she could to generate animosity between her and Vieri, hoping to deter his interest in her. Unfortunately, it only created a sick obsession he had for her.

"Why do you fight the inevitable, Elena, you know your father is going to have you marry me. Why do you deny me of what's mine?" Vieri roughly cupped her sex through her dress as he left slimy, wet kisses on her neck making her feel violently ill. With no other choice, Elena brought her knee up between his legs, satisfied when it connected with its destination that sent him toppling over as his body shook with sharp pains.

"While I draw breathe, I will __never __marry you. I'd rather commit myself to a nunnery," Elena backed away upon seeing the seething rage within his eyes as he continued to hold 'himself' in pain. The darkness and evil brewing in his eyes promised her something sinister in the future.

"Why? So you can continue fucking that Auditore _scum_ behind our families back?" Elena blanched as she realized it was him who had been spying on her today, wondering how much he had seen. She was certain if he seen enough, he would run directly to her father and tell him everything.

Vieri mistook her expression of shock as being caught with the Auditore son red-handed, "Oh yes, my _love, _I know about you sneaking off to visit that bastardo. I just wonder how long you have opening your legs to him, it would explain why you never open them to me!"

"Fuck off, Vieri!" Elena hissed vehemently while she stalked away angrily. She had to escape his presence while she still had the opportunity, if he laid another hand on her like he previously did she would kill him.

"Careful, _love_, I wouldn't get too close to that family when they're going to just end up hanging from a noose!" Elena nearly paused in her steps to turn back and deliver Vieri a black eye he deserves for such a heinous threat to say about the Auditore family but continued walking without sparing a glance behind her to that vermin. Vieri de' Pazzi was certainly one man Elena Nori da Vinci would have no remorse on testing her latest poison on. And perhaps she would one day if she was truly forced to marry him.


	3. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author Notes: 7/01/14 Happy Early 4th of July! I'm sure I won't be able to get another chapter out there to wish it on time so I'll say it now.  
>You folks are awesome. Any questions, comments or dirty jokes, please feel free to leave them in a review or PM xoxo<br>**_Copyright: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._**  
><span>Summary<span>: Elena Nori took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate brother in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins.**

* * *

><p>The Mechanics of Love<p>

III: Ignorance Is Bliss

It was too early – or at least felt like it was - for Elena to feel the rude shaking along with the nagging voice of her mother disturbing the young woman from a peaceful slumber. She swatted away the bothersome hand and rolled over in attempt to escape the repulsing scent of Madonna Daniela's heavy perfume to return back to sleep. "Pigri, poco (Lazy, little)..." She ignored the next few choice words as she was not feeling in a mood to squabble just yet due to the night she previously had. Any encounter with Vieri da Pazzi soured Elena's mood. "Wake up!" The sheets were tugged off and the cold air caused goosebumps to rise all over her body.

Elena growled and snatched the covers back, covering herself entirely in rebellion. Her patience was being tested the last twenty four hours. She just wanted to _sleep_, for the love of God! She held tightly on to the covers as mother began trying to drag them off again. "What!" Elena snapped, springing up to a sitting position on her bed in a disheveled, raged state. Her mother was startled by the outburst, grasping her chest as she mildly shook before regaining her composure, a sneering expression as she looked down at her kin. Where was the quiet, timid girl Madonna Daniela remembered?

"Get _up_, I have to personally make sure you look suitable today." Maddona Daniela stated as she strode over to the tall windows and pulled back the heavy curtains, letting in bright rays of the early morning light that assaulted Elena's eyes causing her to cringe away from it.

"But why?" Elena grumbled out as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. It didn't seem like she would be able to escape her mother's clutches as easily if the old crone was going to be over her shoulder today – and for what purpose? She had been eager to spend time with Leonardo again to experiment with the new poison. 'Perhaps I can test it on Vieri,' she thought with a inward wicked grin.

"After mass we are having lunch with some very important people, including Francesco and Vieri de' Pazzi." At the mention of their names Elena howled in discontent and hid under the covers. Every Sunday and Wednesday they attended mass, Tuesdays and Fridays they prayed together for Saint's day. As if that wasn't enough, now she was stuck having lunch with people she hated being around. If it wasn't for meeting Leonardo, Elena dare say she hated where her life was right now.

"Out of bed, _now_, Elena!" She couldn't handle the shrieking voice of mother no longer and obliged with her commands with a grim expression. "If you continue frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles. Vieri will not want to marry a girl like that."

Elena rolled her eyes as she began undressing from her white nightgown and undergarments, tossing it on the floor for a servant to take care of, "Maybe I don't want to marry _Vieri_." She could imagine her mother beet red with anger at her comment, as she walked into the bathroom where the basin of hot water was ready for her. Dipping in her toes cautiously before submerging the rest of her body with a small sigh of content that was interrupted a few short moments later. Not a moment of peace she'll have this morning.

"And why wouldn't you want to marry him? Do you know how fortunate you are to be offered the hand of a Pazzi family member? Wealthy, powerful, any girl could see the merits of marrying into that family!"

"What of love, mother? Have you forgotten that already?" Elena taunted as she busily scrubbed away with the soaps and oils of vanilla and sandalwood, her favorite scent. She was certain she was grating on the crone's nerves by now, hoping it would make her want to leave the room and give Elena the much needed relaxation and tranquility.

Madonna Daniela eyes narrowed dangerously, "Watch your mouth, bambina (child). Although I cannot strike you, I will not promise you Vieri won't do the same once you two are wedded."

Elena scoffed to herself. One, she would not let herself be married to that scum and two, if he dare raised a hand to her, it'll be the last thing he ever did. Rats and maggots would be feasting on his lifeless corpse. Satisfied with her state, she exited the tub and wrapped a cotton towel around her frame as she followed her mother out the bathroom. It seemed she would be watched like a hawk today. It was just a luncheon with a bunch of old men. At least her mother was of some use, helping her dry and dress, tightening the bodice of one of her many elegant dresses worn by her class that was laid out for her.

"Did you have to pick _this_ one for me to wear?" Elena hissed out. It was one of her off the shoulder, maroon dress with a V-neckline that dipped dangerously low. She was certain Vieri would like this a little too much..

Madonna Daniela ignored her question, "Do your hair and makeup while I tell your father were nearly done." Elena grumbled and muttered a few trains of profanity to herself as she did what was commanded, much to her disdain. She was only putting effort into making herself look lovely for the day in case she was able to slip away and visit Leonardo, along with the Ezio fellow. At the thought of him, she found herself smiling. Yes, he was a nice boy. She was beginning to genuinely enjoy his company and thought it was cute how he fumbled nervously around her. She fixed her messy nest of hair into a wavy flow of chest-nut colored tresses that fell around her shoulders. Pleased with her appearance, she slipped into her pair of maroon flats and exited her room. The estate was already buzzing with servants doing all sorts of chores and duties, preparing for the upcoming festivities. Standing on ladders to decorate the walls, sweeping, mopping, dusting, carrying crates of objects unknown to her. Not that she cared but what were they celebrating this time? She had no clue. Her parents had been very secretive since the beginning of this year when Piero began making close ties to the Vaticano.

Descending the stairs in a graceful manner, her parents whispers cut short once she was in hearing range, as if she could hear over the ruckus the servants were making anyways. "Ah, there is my flower," Elena gave her father a smile as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. Although he had the merits of being the type of man Elena loathed, she was closer to him than her mother and more inclined to listen to him.

"Your mother tells me your mouth has been running today," his fatherly tone of scolding surfaced with a hint of something that told her no more funny business. She glanced around discreetly to see who was witnessing her being treated like a child. "I hope you improve your attitude, bambina. Today is very important to me."

"Si, padre," Elena mumbled. She could test and test her mother's rage but she would not ever dare test her father's. She knew full-well of what he'd do. She's seen him punish servants and even strike her mother on a number of occasions growing up.. and what he did to Leonardo.. Piero Nori was not a man to be trifled with. As par to the season, it was sunny with a cool breeze in the air making Elena's wavy tresses flutter. It would have been a nice day to spend with her brother or companion outdoors - not a bunch of old crones over lunch, especially if Vieri would be present.

The next few hours passed by in a drag. Church, to Elena, was rather boring. Sitting, standing, sitting, standing, kneeling to pray, standing. It was all rather.. annoying, yet she obliged her parents with no other choice in the matter. Before she knew it, she could hear the church bells ringing twelve times, indicating the time. Following the mass of citizens leaving the church, the thought of using this moment to escape crossed her mind as she's done a few times before but decided against it.

"Piero! There you are, old friend." Elena glanced up to see her father embracing Francesco de Pazzi as they greeted one another. Already her mood began to dampen, where Francesco was, no doubt on his coat tails was..

"Ah, there is my boy!" Piero exclaimed giving Vieri de Pazzi a hearty pat on the back. His beady, onyx eyes immediately darted to find Elena hiding behind her mother and once successful, he grinned evilly. Yet no one else seemed to see it as such besides the young woman. "Bambina, come and say hello to my associates," Piero beckoned her with a wave of his gloved hand. Madonna Daniela placed her hand on the small of Elena's back and pushed her forward, making her nearly trip had she not caught herself.

Respectfully curtsying to the men, she monotonously greeted, "Piacere di incontrarvi (It is a pleasure to meet you all)."

"A great beauty she is.. and a good match for Vieri," an elder man in black and gold trimmed robes commented appreciatively nodding towards Elena's direction. She bit the inside of her cheek to still her tongue from running rampant as it wanted to, feeling the copper taste of her blood on her tongue as she silently seethed in rage in her mind. Imagining turning over tables and throwing chairs in fury. '_I will not marry Vieri! '_

"Piero, this is my uncle, Jacopo and his accountant Bernardo Baroncelli," Francesco introduced the men to each other as Elena watched in feigned interest. She simply wanted this luncheon to be over with so she could go about her day. Madonna Daniela, noticing her daughter was not paying attention, tugged her along to keep her in tow as they walked to a lavish restaurant that was popular in Centro. Any normal citizen had to make reservations a few days in advance but when these influential, wealthy figures dined there was no waiting list and they received the best seats in the house. Much further to Elena's dismay, Vieri took his seat next to her with a haughty grin.

"You look ravishing, my love," Vieri whispered lowly as the older men talked amongst themselves, business it seemed. "I only hope you prettied yourself up for me and not some _scum_." He hissed placing a hand on her knee and squeezing tightly. Had it not been for her frosty, collected demeanor she would have visibly winced in pain.

"My thanks, Vieri. Now if you wish to dine with _two_ hands, I suggest you remove it from my person. It is not how a single lady of my status to be treated."

Vieri retracted his hand with a sneer, "You are my _wife_, I can do as I please."

Elena discreetly swiped the steak knife from the table and pointed it Vieri's _lil _Pazzi from under the table, hoping to make her message clear, "I am _not _your wife yet – or ever. Touch me again and you will not be able to make sons." No one had witness her actions nor heard her whispered threat, too engrossed in their conversations on politics and work to notice the hostile pair at the table.

"When you _are_ my wife, I will make you regret every moment you spent being rude to me." Elena ignored his dark promise and turned her attention to the assortment of foods, being brought out being that Vieri was at least smart enough to not bother her again. At least so soon after a threat being made to an important appendage.

"I ordered for you, child. I didn't want to interrupt you and Vieri hushed whispers of passion," Madonna Daniela stated as she passed Elena's dish of potatoes and seared chicken breast, missing her sour expression. Yeah, whispers of 'passion'. Digging into her food and avoiding Vieri's glances of scorn, she began listening to the older men at the table talk.

"..Soon enough, we will be rid of the thorns in our side." Her interest was tickled at the last part of the sentence she overheard Francesco speak.

"Signore, if I may ask, what do you mean?" Everyone turned their attention to Elena, hearing the reclusive girl speak up for the first time this afternoon aside from her greeting.

Piero, Jacopo and Bernardo looked at Francesco to see how he would answer or how much he would divulge. "The girl will be married into the family, it is harmless to let her know," Francesco waved it off to his associates. "We are speaking of our enemies. Enemies to our home, Florence."

Elena tilted her head, her curiosity peaked, "Who is the enemy?"

"Oh, you know them very well, my love," Vieri whispered for her ears only. The feeling of looming dread beginning to surface on the horizon. He couldn't be meaning who she thought of...

"A family of vile, corrupt, _assassinos_ called the Auditores." Everyone at the table grumbled their words of disgust at the mention of their name. Had it not been for the modest makeup Elena wore, everyone would have been able to visibly see the color drain from her face in shock. Assassinos? Surely, he must be mistaken. That family from as far as Elena knew, were kind people. _Leonardo_ trusted them.

Elena's voice cracked, "H-How do you know they are assassins? That is a very serious allegation."

Madonna Daniela comfortingly patted her daughter's shoulder, seeing how shaken she was to hear such shocking news, "Your father has been investigating them for the last year, bambina. And with the help of these men here as well as many more, he'll have the case closed and justice served very soon."

"But.. but you invited them to your upcoming gala? Why?" Elena could not wrap her mind around what she was being told. She was trying to imagine Madonna Maria Auditore, Ezio and even his sibling Federico being evil, murderers.. but she couldn't. They were too kind, even in the brief time she knew them.

Piero spoke up this time, "Sweetheart, I expect you not to understand how this sort of thing works. But think of it this way: keep your friends close and your enemies closer." The group nodded in agreement at Piero's wise words.

"I don't expect you will be wanting to visit that scum ever again, eh?" Vieri murmured smugly, "I shall forgive you for seeing that bastardo now that you know the truth, and won't ever speak of it to our parents _if_ you give me a _kiss_." Elena felt her stomach twist and churn as if she was about to hurl the contents in her stomach at the thought of him touching her again... but, if her father knew she had been seeing the enemy – an assassin – at that, he might brick her door and windows shut so she may never leave the house again. And never being able to see Leonardo and exploring her passion for science ever again was what would truly break the young woman's heart. Swallowing the disgusted lump rising in her throat, she roughly grabbed Vieri by his collar and brought his lips down on hers, surprising the entire table. It was disgusting. Horrible. He kissed like an ape in heat.

Elena was glad when it was over and never wanted it to happen again. "Were even now."

* * *

><p>For the first time, in a long time, Elena felt lost. Once mother had released her from their clutches and permitted the girl to do as she pleased, happy to see the young girl's action at lunch, she could have gone straight to Leonardo's shop to continue her work and studies but she found she could not at the thought Ezio might be there still, awaiting their next date. Could she accept the fact she went on a date with a murderer? From a family of murderers. How could Leonardo trust them? Her mind was a messy cluster trying to understand it all and figure out what to do. 'Sorry, Ezio, I can't see you anymore. You're family is going to be arrested soon by my father, for being murderers?' Elena shook her head at the heartless suggestion of how to end it with him. With the aimless walking she had done, drifting between the flowing crowds of citizens she still had somehow found her way to the area Leonardo lived, recognizing some of the shop keepers nearby. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she surmised she had no other choice but to break the news to Leo. Aside from following her passions for science, Elena's second solemn duty was to protect her older half-brother at all costs. 'Family is everything to me,' Madonna Maria's words echoed in her mind. For a family of alleged murders they seemed the sweetest - yet her own, 'justice' waving family were cold and ruthless. Could everything be as it seemed?<p>

Knocking five times in a row in a rhythm Leonardo would instantly recognize, Elena had but to wait a moment before the door swung open and felt herself being yanked inside with the door slammed shut behind her. "Are you okay!? What happened?!" Elena groaned at mother hen, Leo. It seems Ezio did indeed report to the inventor after their lunch and discussed the events that last transpired between them.

"I _was_ being followed but it was by a Vieri de' Pazzi and he saw nothing of my visit here; were safe." Elena slinked by Leonardo to head to the nearest open bottle of wine to pour herself a generous amount. She needed it.

Leonardo's brows furrowed in worry, "Who is he and why is he following you?" He was beginning to worry more than usual seeing her body language. She was hunched over the table, knocking back cups of wine like it was water and making little to none eye contact. Something was wrong.

She slammed the empty cup down on the table, "Did you know the Auditore family were _murderers_?" Elena spun around, changing the subject. Her behavior was abnormal to the inventor. She was always calm, collected and kept her emotions in check; save for anger.

Leonardo sputtered over his words, shocked to hear his sister knowing the dark truth as well. "N-no, they're not! You don't understand, sorella (sister)."

Elena's mixture of shock and aversion was clearly visible, "You know, don't you.. you _knew_ and you didn't turn them in?" At this point, she wasn't sure what she was more appalled by, Leonardo conspiring with murderers, going out on a date with a murderer or kissing Vieri de' Pazzi.

"They are good people, Elena! I trust them with my life!" She breathed out heavily and moved to grab the bottle of wine, nearly knocking it over. She wasn't much of a drinker so the wine caught up to her with ease. Leonardo rushed to pull her away from it, "You've had enough, sorella. What's _wrong_ with you?"

Before she knew it, tears were leaking from her eyes, "Leo, I don't know what to _do._" Leonardo was never good with interacting with women but seeing his sister cry for the first time wrenched his heart the same as when his beloved mother passed. He drew her in his arms comfortingly, Leonardo was taller than her by a decent foot and laid his head against hers.

"Talk to me, Elena. I'm your brother, you're my family. I'm here for you." Words that were never spoken to her growing up in her household. Warmth and security at no time that was given to her by the parents that bred her. In that moment, she realized that family was not always the one shared by the same blood or who you grew up around but the ones who would be there for you in hard times to give aid without asking anything in return. Leonardo, the half-brother, illegitimate to the family wealth, hidden away from the noble society, had been more of a family to her than her own parents. The truth hurts but it was there.

"Piero is going to have the Auditore family arrested soon, for being mur- .. assassins. I don't know if it's true but should we tell Ezio?"

Leonardo inhaled sharply, pulling back from Elena to look at her in all seriousness, "Are you sure? Tell me everything, please."

"The three of us met some men for lunch, father's associates, I learned Piero had been investigating them the whole year and would soon be able to make an arrest."

"Caro Dio (Dear God).. I wonder if Giovanni knows," Leonardo explained seeing Elena's perplexed face, "Ezio's father.. What were the men's names?"

Leonardo listened intently, "It was Francesco and his son Vieri de Pazzi, um.. oh! Francesco's uncle, Jacopo who came with his accountant.. Bernardo.. Bernardo something, I don't remember." Leonardo's lips parted in shock registering what these names meant to his knowledge.

"What? What is it, Leo?"

"Your father has aligned himself with them? Elena, _those_ men are the ones who are murderers and are evil!" Leonardo rushed to the table to grab his coat and red, flat cap and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena hiked up her dress and though slightly inept, followed suit after the inventor. She was glad she had chosen to wear flats and not her heeled shoes.

"I have to warn Maria and Giovanni, I need to do something!" Leonardo called back as he pushed people in his path aside, Elena trailed not too far behind, profusely apologizing to the fallen, angry citizens as she passed them. Had she knew she would be having an evening jog, she would have worn lighter, fitting clothing for such things to keep up. Yet, if Leonardo was this zealous about aiding and trusting the Auditore family than surely they were innocent, right? Elena hoped.

She had arrived a few minutes after Leonardo had, heading directly for the door that was slightly ajar. Panting and wiping the beads of sweat off her brow, she silently vowed to herself she would become physically fit enough that running would not be so taxing. Unsure of just barging in, she knocked first before entering. Giovanni, Maria and Leonardo were speaking in hushed, frenzied whispers until she had entered.

"Elena," Madonna Maria ushered the young girl further into the room, sensing her trepidation, "this is my husband, Giovanni. Leonardo was just telling us the trouble."

Elena's eyes darted between Giovanni and her brother, "Si. Um, I'm not sure what to think, honestly. I've just met your family but you've all been kind to me.. and you've helped Leonardo so much. These allegations are a serious matter, I'm sure my father is mistaken. You guys can't be.."

Elena found that when Giovanni spoke, his soft yet firm voice was surprisingly calming to her, "Elena Nori, I know your father very well. Please, come sit down, you look like you need it." She was slightly embarrassed that it was evident of her running and complied, the plush leather chairs in front of his desk welcomed her tired limbs as she listened intently on what he had to say next. "Over the last year when your father began investigating - _watching_ - my family, I had done the same to him. I learned some very grim things about him, things you may not even know yet. Tell me child, do you know what a Templar is?"

Elena's body language answered Giovanni's question faster than her verbal reply would have, he continued not giving her the chance to speak. Time was of the essence. "If you do not know what that is, I only wonder when he was going to bring you into the order, being that you are his claimed heir to the estate."

Elena blinked in confusion, speechless on what to say in reply to what Giovanni was talking about. Templar? Order?

"My associates and I were fearful you would follow in your father's ambitions but when we seen your frequent visits to Leonardo and how you'd vocally rebel against your mother's wishes to marry Vieri, I knew there would be some hope that you were not the same as them."

It took a few moments for it to register in her mind, "You've been having me _followed_? _Spied_ on?" How did she not even know? She believed up until this time she had mastered the art of eluding unwanted eyes and being aware of her surroundings and the people she was around. Evidently, that was not the case. It seemed she had only eluded the half-wits. It was a slight blow to her ego.

"I apologize - but in my line of work, I have to be sure of who is an enemy and who is not."

"Speaking of which, Ezio had told me you were a banker.. is that a lie?" Elena bravely asked, fearing her companion was a liar on top of a killer.

"No. I do, indeed, work in a bank. As do my eldest son and soon, Ezio. But I know you're beating around the bush of what you truly want to ask me."

Elena stared hard, trying her best to search for any signs of deception, "Is your family murderers?"

"No, signorina (miss). My wife and I's blade has never touched an innocent's blood. And my children know not of their lineage yet, only Federico as he has come of age to learn." She was baffled at what this was all meaning.

"If what my father and his friends are Templars.. the.. bad guys.. than you guys are..?"

"Assassins but I assure you, we are the good guys as hard as it may be to understand."

Leonardo spoke up, putting his hands together in a praying motion, "Elena, please, tell us _every_thing you know. Please trust them, sorella."

She had sincerely wished she had listened more at the luncheon now, "I was not listening to much of the conversation sadly but when I asked, he told me your family were the enemies of Florence and were thorns in their side that would soon be gone. That my parents had only invited you to their upcoming gala to keep tabs."

Giovanni had knew such things. "And he disclosed this information to you because you will be marrying his son, Vieri. That was when you'd become a Templar."

"NO!" Elena could not hold her rage in check no longer, her outburst causing all three pairs of eyes to widen in shock. She took deep breathes and released her tight grips on the arm rests, "Excuse me.. it's just.. I've been hearing that over and over for quite some time now, from everyone. And I _don't_ want it. I hate Vieri. He is a disgusting, vile creature that one else seems to see the evil in him. If I'm forced into marrying, I fear I will kill him without remorse and be taken to Palazzo della Signorina."

Both Maria and Leonardo gave Elena sympathetic glances, feeling for the girl. Giovanni formed another plan in his mind, "What if I can assure you that marriage won't happen if you aid my family?"

Her heart nearly skipped a beat with hope bubbling inside her. She'd do anything to stay far away from that filthy swine of a man. "Please, tell me how I could help."

* * *

><p>"Darling, you were out late," Piero Nori stated looking up from his papers at his desk as Elena entered his private office, giving him a polite curtsy as a greeting.<p>

"Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), padre. I went straight to Angelica's house and told her how well lunch went.. and how I'm looking forward to marrying Vieri." Elena had ambled over to her father's side and as she spoke the last part, a wide grin broke on his face. An expression that wasn't too common from him.

"Bambina! I am happy to hear that! Your mother and I were concerned you did not like the boy," he enveloped her petite hand with his large beefy one, "I'm glad you're giving him a chance, having you on board will make everything run much smoother."

She tilted her head in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

He patted his knee for her to sit, as he use to do when she was very young. She obliged to humor him, "You will be a very important part of the future, my flower. You are my only child - " she nearly scoffed aloud, "making you the sole heir of everything you see here and much more." The last words told her something darker. Something Giovanni had warned.

"Much more? Like money?" If Elena mastered anything, it was two things: lying and playing the blissful fool with perfect deception.

Piero deeply chuckled, his round belly jiggling, "More valuable than that, tesoro (treasure/darling) but with it, you can receive all the wealth in the world." Something about his words sent alarm bells ringing in Elena's mind but she had stayed complacent and smiling in her father's lap to play the part.

"If I may ask, padre - and I know it will probably be outside the understanding of my knowledge, as I am just a girl - what will become of that Auditore family you and Vieri are protecting me from?" It was almost too easy getting information out of him when she played this role, as much as she was hating it. She poked and toyed with his necklace of a heavy, solid gold cross lined with diamonds and with these words engraved: 'in hoc signo vinces'. Latin? That was new to Elena.

"Those criminals will soon be put in jail for their crimes and justice will decide what to do with them," he then patted her knee, "but that is a matter you do not need to fret over, you have more important duties and I, have some duties to take care of as well."

Elena giggled with feigned innocence, "I'm sure mother will be happy to oblige." She deserved a medal for not throwing up, knowing that her parents were going to bone tonight. Thankfully, her room was far away from theirs so no noise ever traveled to hers in the middle of the night. Walking out the office with her father, he kissed her forehead goodnight, "Don't go to bed too late, bambina. I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh, I do," her angelic smile effortlessly hid the deception as she watched her father ascend the grand steps and head to bed until he was out of site. At night, all the servants and workers have dispersed to return back to their homes, leaving only the occasional roaming guard for Elena to worry about. She waited, hiding in the shadows of where one of the candle light could not reach, counting the minutes, until she saw a guard past through hallway where her father's private office was and turned a different corner, as he was making his usual rounds. She hiked up her dress and quietly yet quickly ran hurried down the hall and opened the door with the key she picked off her father when he was giving her a kiss goodnight. She softly shut the door and ran across the room to his desk, hurriedly opening draws and searching through stacks of papers. Anything with the words 'Auditore' and anything possibly incriminating or genuinely innocent about them. Her heart was beating rapidly as she was trying to count the minutes and look through handfuls of papers, puling out the appropriate ones and setting them aside to take. Her breathing stopped when she heard the doorknob slowly opening, creaking quietly with its age. She snatched up the papers she was able to get, a sharp letter opener and hid under the desk. Holding her breath as she heard the guard entered the room, his footsteps hardly making a sound on the carpet as he slowly walked around the room.

"If I was an enemy, you'd be dead - just so you know. You're three minutes over the time it should have taken you to get what you needed." Elena's eyes nearly bulged out of her head in shock. Crawling out from under the desk and peeking over the dark, brown desk, she seen it was indeed one of the estate's hired guards. A young man, actually. A little older than Leonardo, it looked to her at least. And rather cute. He had a fair, olive skin complexion that wasn't covered up by the uniform and striking blue eyes that stood out even in the minimal amount of candle light that Elena brought with her when she re-entered. Those eyes, she knew them from somewhere.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'm a friend of Giovanni." He winked, as if the name he provided was not enough of a indicator whose side he was really on.

Elena exhaled a sigh of relief and returned back to searching through the papers, "As much as I'd _love _to stay and chat, I have to get this done quickly before the real guard shows up."

"Aw, don't be mean to _me_ like you are to Vieri-"

Elena's eyes flashed angrily, her task momentarily forgotten, "YOU! It was you I saw in the crowd that one time! You are the one whose been spying on me for Giovanni!" Although she was now convinced of who the good and bad guys were, Elena did not like her privacy invaded. Especially without her knowledge.

Th 'guard' chuckled, rather.. sexy but Elena stilled her mind to stay angry, "Yeah, I tripped up that day following you. I got a little distracted. Funny that you remember me. Must be the eyes that give me away."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you stopped that. Now be gone, I have to finish this!" A good amount of papers had accumulated in the stack she was going to take with her.

"Oh, don't worry, I told Carlo there was some broad asking about him. It'll give you at least an extra five to ten minutes." Elena's lips pursed sourly, she didn't ask for help nor did she need it, so she wasn't going to thank this man for what he did. Finding no more of what Giovanni asked, she placed the rest of the papers back into the desk and carried the extra candle.

"What, no thank you?" He remarked playfully as Elena brushed past him without a single glance, no matter how attractive he looked the closer she got.

"No. And I hope to never see you again." Elena was glad her back was turned from him as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards at his huff of mock annoyance.

"Well, if you never see me again it means I'm doing my job right."

She spun around, holding the candle up so he can clearly see the look of anger on her face, "No! You are to stop following me after tonight!"

He shook his head with a wide grin, "Can't without the boss's orders. Plus, you're pretty when you're angry. I'm sure that's what keeps Vieri chasing you." His taunt and smugness dug under her skin with ease. He blew out the candle, putting his face a little to close for comfort to Elena's, "Carlo will be back soon, don't want to get caught by _him_. I'll even be nice and return your father's key for you."

Reluctantly, Elena handed the small brass key over and grumbled a thanks. "If you happen to see Giovanni tonight, tell him the papers will be delivered tomorrow." She wasn't sure if he had heard or not as she suddenly felt his presence was not there anymore, as if he vanished. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was astounded in that moment. Of course she wouldn't know she was being followed when it was an Assassin that was doing it.


	4. The End of The Beginning, Part I

**Author Notes: 7/03/14 I'm so psyched for the upcoming chapters! Twists and turns with so many possibilities, I almost forgot how fun it is to be writing. As always, feel free to leave any questions, comments or dirty jokes. Thank you for the growing support of Follows/Favorites I receive in my email daily, it gives me so much motivation.  
><strong><em><span>Copyright<span>: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._**  
><span>Summary<span>: Elena Nori secretly took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate sibling in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins.**

* * *

><p>The Mechanics of Love<p>

IV: The End of The Beginning, Part I.

Elena had delivered the package of papers to the Auditore residence and return home with relative ease before her own servants had even arrived to start their chores for the day at her estate. As she learned, Annetta - the Auditore's long time friend and servant – was a kind, hard working woman for the family. Personally rising early to receive the package and even shared with Elena a cup of revitalizing, Jasmine tea that was imported, mixed with some of the local fruits, knowing full well they'll both be tired. She was a genius without peer when she created beverages. "Please leave the Auditores and come home with me." Elena remembered telling the servant as she sipped her tea slowly, enjoying the burst of flavors that were brewed perfectly, with her eyes closed as the inhaled the sweet aroma. Annetta simply laughed and smiled, and she found it nice having that effect on a person she interacted with.

With her new eyes that Giovanni opened, she was now seeing the world around her in a different perspective. Everything was not as it seemed, especially in her home. There was a reason that throughout this year when her father began making close ties to the Vatican, he was becoming more and more secretive. When he began speaking in nonsensical riddles, Elena simply chalked it up that his age was finally catching up to him. Yet when she shared some snippets of the things she remembered her father saying to Giovanni, his body language was regarded in all somberness. Giovanni didn't seem to think Piero was speaking ridiculous things but he did not share with her what any of it meant. He simply said: "It is a worry for you not to be burdened by." Elena huffed in exasperation as she threw herself on her bed as she kicked off her shoes. Everyone treated her like she was still just a child, she is seventeen! A year over the age most girls were already married and taking care of a household. She would actually be turning eighteen soon in a few months and would no doubt begin to hear the accusing whispers from old, wrinkled, noble ladies she'll pass in parties and in the market as they gossip as to why Elena wasn't married yet. It was the main reason why her parents were pushing so hard for her to marry Vieri de' Pazzi, or so Elena had thought. But now with the revelation that her parents had much more planned for her than avoiding scandals or expanding the family wealth, Elena wanted to rebel all the more. Her life was her own, not an extension of theirs to control and do as they see fit with. She's already wasted so much of her life being manipulated and held back from following her heart or exploring the world to see what it had to offer. Elena did not want to end up like her mother; a bitter, unhappy housewife to a man like her father. She was sure if the marriage to Vieri was to happen that was where her life would lead. Elena sincerely hoped Giovanni would stay true to his promise. Although she had not asked details of how he would be able to stop such a thing, she did something that was foreign in the Nori family – trusted him.

Elena didn't remember falling asleep but felt the gentle nudging of her mother waking her some time later, "Buongiorno, bambina (Good morning, child)."

She regarded her mother oddly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up, "You're in a good mood."

"You're up early, dressed for the day and your father shared with me some very good news last night. That would make any mother happy." Elena was slightly uncomfortable seeing her mother sit down next to her, tenderly fixing loose strands that fell from her bun. "You've grown to such a lovely, young lady, Elena."

"Are you dying?"

Her vulgar language made Madonna Daniela's face contort sourly, "Yet your mouth always seem to ruin nice moments."

Elena's insipid visage nearly shattered as she had to hold back a laugh, riling her mother was just too amusing. Elena could easily swat her mother's emotions around to her entertainment. If she was in the mood to squabble, all she had to do is speak of anything that was against her mother's wishes. If she wanted to laugh at her mother's expense, she would talk vulgarly as she'd seen drunken men do as they meandered around bars and taverns. Things she did to pass the time if she was not able to escape to visit Leonardo. Speaking of which...

"Since I'm up so early, I suppose I should head to my tutor and start the day with all this extra time I have," Elena lied flawlessly as she slipped on her matching lilac flats to her lavender, kirtle dress. It provided her a beautiful bell-shaped silhouette with a corset bodice that displayed her dainty waist-line and high bust. The low, square neckline emphasized her lady charms but were modestly covered with a white surcoat.

"And how is your french lessons going? Dites-moi ce que vous avez appris (Tell me what you have learned)."

"Bonjour, mon nom est Elena. Je suis de dix-sept ans, file de Florence, Italie. J'aime manger des fruits et des fleurs de cueillette*," she had purposely pronounced a few words in mistake, despite speaking French fluently by now. It was just another method Elena would use to buy herself time to evade home longer.

Madonna Daniela clapped her hand together impressed, "Tres bon, ma fille (Very good, my girl). In no time, you'll be fluent in both languages, you'll find it invaluable to have an ace up your sleeves." 'Indeed it is, mother.' "Have a good day, ma fille. Give my regards to Ser Gaston when you see him, will you?"

"Si, madre." Unknown to her mother, Elena had been separately paying her tutor, Messere Gaston, his silence of her absence to the class – on top of what her parents were already paying him to be teaching her. The greedy man eagerly obliged with glee, once she had learned the language. Using the extra money to serve his gambling addiction and accommodating his lust for the busty women at La Rosa Colta.

Elena hummed a tune to herself as she walked, skipped and danced on the way to Leonardo's shop; ignoring the perturbed glances she received along the way. Everything was well in the world. Her brother was not conspiring with murderers, her companion was not a murderer, neither was his family – per say. And the concern over marrying Vieri no longer vexed her or ever would day and night like it once did due to well-placed trust in real friends. Nothing could go wrong! Elena grabbed an elder man's hand whilst she passed a minstrel playing a lute, singing a light, joyful song that fit her mood. The old fellow made of series of shocked, disgruntled noises as Elena gently moved him along to dance with her, a few people stopping to watch her amusing antics. The minstrel finished the song and gave his participants a round of applause, to which Elena returned a curtsy – releasing the codger, laughing as he tried his best to quickly shuffle away. 'I can't wait to tell Leo the good news!'

After tipping the minstrel a few florins, Elena skipped the rest of the her way to her brother's shop, only stopping when she finally arrived. Knocking five times in a rhythm she knew he'd recognized, she rocked back and forth excitedly on the soles of her feet to her heels. The door opened revealing her beloved sibling, paint smeared and slightly disheveled. "Elena! I'd hug you but I fear you would not appreciate it at the moment." She chuckled and skipped into the room, making it obvious to the artist and inventor she was in a better mood from what he remembered last. "You're unusually happy, sorella."

"Everything is wonderful, Leo!" Elena exclaimed as she twirled, her kirtle dress flaring out. "I've delivered what Giovanni requested last night, he'll make sure I won't be forced to marry Vieri!" The fact that her new friends we also innocent also made her exuberantly happy.

Leonardo smiled softly at his sister, glad to see in better spirits. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to work with you today. I'm in a hurry to complete a commission, the stupido wants it a _month_ early now!"

Elena pouted, "Hm, no problem, fratello (brother). I suppose I shall find something to do to pass the time until Ezio arrives." Leonardo nodded and delved back into his own world as he focused on the painting. Elena made sure to hardly speak unless absolutely needed and made very little noise as to not disturb Leonardo's focus. Minutes turned to hours – within two, Elena had organized all the herbs and spices on the shelves in alphabetical order. She was certain he would appreciate it, as she would as well whenever she needed to find something. By the time she heard the distant ringing bells signaling it was three in the afternoon, she found it a little odd Ezio had not visited yet. 'Perhaps he's busy,' she thought with a shrug and began organizing and tidying up Leonardo's desk. Putting aside receipts of items he purchased and banknotes he had saved, in its own drawer. When dusk was beginning to settle, the distant bell began ringing again; six o' clock. She would have to head home soon and she didn't get to see her playmate yet again. Elena found she rather missed his company.

Leonardo had not moved an inch from his stool, quickly yet meticulously painting away, "I must go, Leo. Make sure you eat something," Elena instructed firmly as she gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek where no paint had been smeared on. When Leonardo was on a deadline, sometimes he would forget to eat or sleep until the project was done.

"Si, si," he mumbled, still focused, "Safety and peace, sister."

Elena regarded him oddly, it was the same phrase Madonna Maria had spoken to her but she knew she could not ask him when he was in this state. She'll have to remember to ask another time what it meant. Departing Leonardo's home, Elena faced a fork in the streets. One direction lead back to her home and the other was the Auditore's, from what she recalled. Should she visit? It was getting to be late in the day, she hoped it would not be a disturbance to them. 'Just a quick visit since I was in the area,' Elena told herself as she choose the direction to the Auditore villa. The distance was short but with the dense evening crowd of people returning to their homes for the day made it troublesome to walk through the streets. She envied the criminals she seen one day, running rooftop to rooftop to escape their pursers. _They_ didn't have to endure the traffic of people unless they wanted to. Arriving at the Auditore villa, Elena walked across the main court yard and approached the door. She was going to knock but seen it had been left ajar, her brow's furrowed seeing this.

Pushing open the door, she called out, "Salve? Your door was left open, is anyone here?" She entered the room with a gasp as she seen the chairs turned over, Giovanni's desk, book cases, drawers had been turned inside out – ransacked. "Dio mio (Oh my God)!"

Annetta came rushing into the room, holding a heavy, silver candle stick, "Oh, Elena, It's you!"

"What happened here? Where is everyone? Have they been robbed?" Elena asked in a frenzy, worried to what had occurred here. It explained Ezio's lack of appearance at Leonardo's shop today.

"Annetta, whose there?!" A young girls called out from another room.

"It is Elena – a friend of your parents, keep packing bambina," Annetta turned back to Elena placing the candle stick down, "Guards came in and arrested Giovanni and his sons, they were taken to Palazzo della Signoria! Only Ezio has not been taken but the they are searching for him!"

Elena covered her mouth in horror, she struggled to find her voice, "Why? Why were they arrested?" Her father had said from his very lips there would still be some time before they were to be arrested! With the papers Elena supplied Giovanni he would have had time to secure his family's safety.

"I do not know, Ezio has went to find them. I'm taking Maria and Claudia to my sister, Paola. We will be safe there."

"Is there anything I can do?" Elena's heart was pounding with a hard rhythm in her chest. Could _she_ be the reason they were arrested so soon? She dreaded that the answer could be true.

Annetta shook her head sadly, "Not for us, I'm sorry. Oh! If you would, please, wait here until Messere Ezio returns to let him know we'll be at La Rosa Colta."

"Why would you guys be _there_?" The distaste could clearly be heard in Elena's voice but Annetta disregarded it.

"Paola is the Madame."

Elena's mouth slightly hung in shock and she muttered a quick apology. A young girl, a few shy of Elena's years came into the room, carrying a small luggage in one hand while she held Madonna Maria's hand with the other.

"Maria," Elena whispered as she looked over her friend. She was standing there silently, her eyes in a far away place, as if she wasn't here.

"She's in shock," the girl explained, sadly. "I've heard about you from my mother and brothers, I wish we could have met under better circumstances. I'm Claudia, Ezio's younger sister.. you would have met Petruccio too but.. they've taken him with father and Federico."

"I'm so sorry, Claudia.. please, stay strong, I'm sure everything will be fine.." Elena was doubtful at her own words but hoped it, at least, helped the girl.

"Venire (Come), we must go." Annetta beckoned the two women with her hand, "I hope to see you soon, Elena."

"You will! Be strong," She waved a sad farewell. As Madonna Maria passed, she uttered to her friend, "Safety and Peace," making Maria's eyes come back to this world, even if just for a moment.

* * *

><p>Elena spent the next hour or so trying her best to put the ransacked space in order, arranging chairs and objects from her vague memory of what she remembered last night and this morning. Hoping it would ease the trouble of her friends when they returned. She picked up the discarded, torn papers and placed them on top of Giovanni's desk for him to sort through and fix when he came home. She sincerely hoped he would, even if he wasn't able to help her get out of the impending marriage she wanted this family to be whole again. Elena watched a drop of water fall on to the paper she was holding, pausing and wiping her leaking eyes on her sleeve. Not once did she ever shed a tear over her own family and here she was worried to tears about someone else's family.<p>

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

Elena gasped as she spun around, leaning against the desk for support. She had not even heard him enter. "Ezio! Thank God it's you."

"Usually I would be happy to hear you say that, bella, but it is not safe for you to be here right now. My father-"

Elena ran and enveloped Ezio into a hug, shocking him for a moment before he hugged his arms tightly around her. "I know, Ezio.. Annetta told me. I'm so sorry.. there was suppose to be more time before this was to happen."

"My father said the same thing – tell me what you know, none of this makes sense!" Ezio pleaded as he pulled back from their hug, desperation clear on his face.

Elena bit her lip in worry, she hoped he would not hate her, "I had discovered my father was planning to arrest your family."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Ezio retracted his hands from Elena as if she had burned him. He looked betrayed and it caused her heart to twist painfully.

"I was going to! I went straight to your father and told him everything, I even tried to help him! I stole papers from my father that represents your family's innocence and gave it to him, I swear Ezio."

"The papers," Ezio muttered to himself, "My father said those papers along with some other items are behind a hidden door."

The pair looked around the room but Elena found no such thing that would suggest a hidden door, everything looked normal to her, "Ezio, I don't see.."

"There!" He pointed to a wall with a painting of man holding up the Florentine flag. Yet nothing looked like a door about it, or even strange. Elena watched skeptically as Ezio approached the wall and reached behind the picture, a loud 'click' was heard and the entire wall _moved_ downward revealing a hidden room.

"Amazing!" Elena had never seen such a thing! She yearned to speak with the genius who built such a contraption. She followed Ezio, though still in awe about the engineering of the hidden door, into the room where a single, small desk, chair and numerous book cases were. A large chest sat in the very back of the room in plain sight.

"This must be it." Ezio opened the chest, exposing its contents within. An off-white, almost grayish and red-stripped hooded doublet. What stood out the most was the red sash with a strange symbol on the leather belt. A fine, long steel sword laid on top.

Elena looked between it and Ezio, "Is this what your father wanted you to get?" Ezio picked up the items one by one until he found the aforementioned document and handed it to Elena to hold on to as he slipped on the doublet and tied the crimson sash around his waist, followed by the leather belts. Slipping the sword into it's sheath on his hip, Ezio finished his new outfit by pushing the hood up and letting it drape over the top half of his face. Elena was speechless by the end of it.. he looked.. _stunning. _She could not stop telling herself over and over: Maria and Giovanni Auditore made _handsome_ sons, God bless them both.

"I need to deliver those papers, they are important." Ezio said, pointing at the document Elena was holding to her chest.

She stood dazed for a moment before shaking herself out of it, "Oh, si! I will go with you."

"No, Elena, it's not safe to be around me right now," Ezio held his hand out for her to hand the document over.

Elena sighed, passing the paper to him, "What should I do? I want to help, Ezio."

Ezio stored it safely in a pocket, "You've done all you can, bella, I cannot thank you enough. With these papers, it'll set my family free." He embraced her this time, pulling her in close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Elena closed her eyes and enjoyed his presence, secretly taking pleasure in the scent of the earthy perfumes he wore before he pulled away.

"Go home and rest, tomorrow is their hearing at the piazza. I would appreciate having your support there."

Elena nodded, letting Ezio escort her out the villa until it came time to part ways. "Stay safe, Ezio." She stood up on the tips of her toes and gave a soft kiss on his cheek before departing in the direction of her home.

* * *

><p>That night, Elena made sure to set out her clothing for the next morning and head straight to sleep to gain a few hours of rest before she woke early in the morning, once again. In the morning, after she dressed and ate a light meal of bread, cheese and fruits that had been left out on the kitchen counters, Elena wrote her mother a short letter apologizing for coming home late and leaving early in the morning before anyone was awake. She would not be able to attend prayer today with them and would make it up by accompanying her mother to one of her crocheting session Daniela did with some other high-classed noble ladies. Elena would hate it but knew it would appease her mother. If her mother was appeased, so was her father.<p>

Swooping down the stone steps of her estate, Elena rushed through the near-empty streets until she reached further in where the piazza was. She discovered a large crowd had already accumulated around the wooden built scaffold. She had arrived just as it was starting. She could see Giovanni, Federico and who she surmised as little Petruccio standing with their hands tied behind their backs. Her eyes darted all around for Ezio, her heart pulsing rapidly.

"Elena!" She heard her name over the loud buzz of the crowd and seen him pushing his way out, she rushed over and quickly embraced him.

"I gave the papers to Messere Uberto, he said he'll have them released. It was all a misunderstanding, Elena!" Ezio had to yell to get his words to Elena as they pushed through the crowd to get closer to the scaffolding.

"Uberto?.. Ezio, what is his name again?" Elena could vaguely remember hearing her father say a name similar to that on a few occasions, and was certain it had came up again at the luncheon she had attended.

"Uberto Alberti, he's a friend of my father," he explained as he turned his attention back to his family, trying to wave at them to get their attention in the crowd to no avail.

The color drained from Elena's face but Ezio did not see it. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her, "Ezio, _no!_ Alberti is a friend of my _father_! Hes the trait-"

"Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?" Uberto Alberti bellowed out for him to be heard of the crowd as he paced the scaffold.

"Yes! The documents that were delivered to _you_ last night!" Giovanni was red with rage, betrayed by someone he believed was a friend. Now his family was doomed for it.

"I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents." Alberti responded turning away. Elena covered her mouth in horror watching guards placing nooses around each of their throats. Ezio was shaking his head in denial and began screaming as he pushed his way through the dense crowd.

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators are here by sentenced to DEATH!"

"YOU are the traitor, Uberto - and one of THEM! You may take our lives this day - but we WILL have yours in return! I swear! WE WILL!" Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio Auditore lives were ended when the lever was pulled, dropping them to hang. Elena made no attempt to hold back the sobs that racked her body, as she covered her face while she wept. She had not even realized she was lifted from the floor by a pair of arms, bridal style, and carried away from the crowd.

"It's all my fault," Elena sobbed into the stranger's chest.

"Non piangere (Don't cry), little girl. You did all you could," an unfamiliar woman's voice cooed as she brushed a hand over Elena's head, trying her best to comfort the girl.

Elena blinked the tears away, her voice cracked from all the crying, "Who are you people?" Elena assessed the scantily clad blonde as a prostituta and the man carrying her to some unknown destination wore a dark brown and green, poor outfit with a green cap.

"Friends of Giovanni, Dio lo benedica (God bless him). He was a good man," The man carrying her answered, turning corners and taking abandoned alleys as his route.

"Where are you taking me? Where's Ezio?!" Elena tried wiggling out of his arms to no avail, she was too drained to put up a fight.

"Cease struggling, bambina!" The courtesan scolded, "Were taking you to Paola, she's keeping Maria and Claudia safe for now. And Ezio, don't worry about the boy. He's the son of Giovanni, he'll find safety and will be where were taking you." The courtesan was almost speaking proudly of Ezio, or perhaps she was speaking proudly of Giovanni through Ezio. Either way, Elena relaxed as much as she comfortably could in the man's grip until they reach La Rosa Colta.

"Thank you," Elena murmured as the man placed her down gently.

"Go inside, Paola will take care of you." Before Elena could object or even reply, the courtesan and man left without another word, leaving her alone to share the tragic news. Already tears brimmed in her eyes if having to tell a wife and daughter their family would never be coming home again. With a shaky breath, Elena entered the brothel, assaulted with the sight of numerous scantily clad women. One couple was blatantly _fucking_ in the back corner of the room. Elena directed her eyes elsewhere, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from the women. She obviously did not belong here.

"New blood?" She heard a woman teased from somewhere. Elena's cheeks instantly reddened in embarrassment. She certainly was _not_ here for that!

"No, a friend." A sultry yet authoritative voice floated in the air as a woman fully dressed in fine, crimson and ivory full-length gown with a hood and a crown and necklace of pearls. To say she was beautiful would still do her no justice, even Elena had to admit she found the woman enchanting. A small part of her awkwardly hoped she would one day be that gorgeous.

Elena gave a polite curtsy, "Madonna-"

"Please, my girl, call me Paola."

Elena swallowed a lump in her throat and willed herself to not cry, "Paola.. I-I.. Giovanni.. he's.. they've killed him." Paola embraced the sobbing girl silently, letting her cry it out. "Federico.. the little boy. How could they _do_ that? Have they no soul?!"

Paola gently 'shh' her as she petted and smoothed her hair, "Hush, child. I understand your pain, I've lost many friends to them, as well."

Claudia appeared from thin air hearing the commotion and recognized Elena, "Elena! Where is my father and brothers?" She glanced behind her, hoping to see her family but found none. She then looked at Elena's weeping face, slowly registering, "No.. no, it can't be.."

"I'm so sorry, Claudia." Elena choked out. Claudia - eyes full of tears - turned and ran away, disappearing back to where she had came from.

"I want to thank you for the help you've given that family," Paola stated as she lead Elena behind tall, four-panel, woven resin privacy screen with a two seating couch. "I know you may feel like you didn't help but you did. Do not blame yourself for what's happened, everything was out of your control."

"Do you know who I am? Whose my _father_? You would throw me out right now if you did," Elena glumly remarked, "Ezio is going to hate me."

Paola shook her head, disagreeing deeply to what she said, "The circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant. It is what you do with your gift of life that determines who you are.* Now lie down and rest, you are welcomed here at any time."

Elena allowed the Madame to gently push her down on the couch, laying her head comfortably on a pillow, forcing herself to not think of what unpleasant things could have transpired here. Her eyes were swollen and direly needed rest. Ignoring the hum of people talking and laughing, Elena slipped into dreamless sleep, seeing the horrible image of the family lifelessly hanging.

* * *

><p>"Elena.. Elena, wake up," She heard the soft, masculine voice of Ezio pulling her from her slumber. The snapping sound of the Auditore's neck replaying once more sent Elena springing up in fit of sobs and screams. She had never witnessed something as horrible as that, and prayed she never would again.<p>

"Elena! Elena, it's me! I'm here.. it's me.. it's me," he repeated the words over and over as he hugged the crying girl in his arms. He could tell the ordeal had taken an effect on her, as well as his sister and mother. Her eyes and nose were puffy and pink from crying. "I want you to know something, are you listening?"

Elena nodded as she wiped her salty tears on the sleeve of her surcoat.

"I don't blame you _any_ thing, you tried your best to help my family. I will have my vengeance on those responsible, I swear I will take their lives for taking my family's." Ezio darkly vowed as he held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Ezio.. my.. my father is to blame as well." Ezio had already thought long and hard about that particular problem. He desired to end each and every life responsible for the death of his father and brothers. Piero Nori was no exception, he was just as guilty as the rest of them. "If my father is on your list of men to die.. I demand one condition."

Ezio was stunned at his playmate's next words: "I will be the one that kills him."

"_NO_! Elena, you are not a killer. I'm taking you to Leonardo's and you will forget this ever happened and you will forget me." Ezio roughly picked her up bridal style and carried her out of La Rosa Colta, holding her tightly as she wiggled and struggled in his grip.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Ezio winced at her shrieking voice yet did not put her down, despite how much she punched and bucked in his arms, "Do you have any idea what you are to me?! Then you just expect me to _forget_ everything? Forget everything your family has given me.. Forget that I saw your father and brother-.." Elena choked back a sob that threatened to erupt.

Ezio immediately regretted his words and wished he could take them back, "Bella, I'm sorry.. I'm just.. lost. I fear I'm going down a dark path and I don't want to take you with me."

Elena's eyes leaked as she finally settled in his arms, exhausted. Their faces were so close, Elena stared into Ezio's honey-dipped hues. "I've been traveling that dark path for as long as I can remember, Ezio. It wasn't until I found Leonardo that I saw goodness in the world, then your family showed me more than just one person can contain goodness.. I realize now my father may have made a living from killing more innocent people, like your family. And he must be stopped, Ezio. He'll do it again if the opportunity arise. I know he would. He'll do any thing for those bastardos from the Vaticano."

"What men? Do you know more names of the men involved in this?" Ezio asked fiercely.

"Si! The men I know for sure are Francesco and Vieri de' Pazzi, their uncle - Jacopo, with another man named Bernando. I've met them earlier this week."

"Vieri," Ezio hissed in disdain. Elena nearly smiled, happy to see he hated that pig just as much as she. "Do you think you can get the names of these men and more on paper? I would be indebted to you.."

"If I aid you, I want your full support in my condition I mentioned earlier." Ezio was silent as he carried her the rest of the way to Leonardo's shop, weighing her words.

Reaching their destination, he gently placed her down and knocked two times with a heavy hand at the door. Before Leonardo had opened it, he grumbled, "Deal."

"Elena! Ezio! Please, hurry, come inside," The inventor stepped aside to let them in, glancing both ways in suspicion before shutting the door, "Ezio, it is good to see you again. I had not expect to see you so soon with all that has happened. I'm sorry for your lose, Giovanni was a good man and I wished I could have met your brothers as well."

"Grazie, Leonardo."

"Elena, I'm afraid the two of cannot stay here for long, people are whispering if my alliance lies with your family who are now deemed traitors - simply because I did numerous paintings for you guys! The idioti (idiots).."

"We won't stay long but I require your service. Can I hope you are able to repair this?" Ezio handed him the leather vambrace of a blade Elena remembered seeing last night.

"Of course! Come this way." Leonardo led them over to the desk Elena had just tidied yesterday, seeing it was already in a disarray as he pushed things aside to make space for his newest, quick project. Elena grumbled to herself, discontent with her brother's sloppy nature. She had left him for one day, _one_ day! "Alright, now let's see it." Leonardo took the object in question and looked it over, inspecting every nook and cranny of the mechanism. Elena's interest was peaked as she tried looking in between the two men to see. "Fascinating! .. but I don't know, Ezio. Despite its age, the construction is rather advance. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid there's not much I can do without the original plans. Mi dispiace (I'm sorry).. Wait, wait, wait!" Leonardo opened a scroll he had previously missed and looked over its contents. "The contents of this page is encrypted! But if my theory is correct than based on these sketches, it will show how to fix the contraption."

Elena wedged herself between the two men and looked at the paper, studying the details and connotations that were written in a notebook Leonardo had. She found certain letters were beginning to match across the pages, eventually becoming words. She pushed Leonardo aside and grabbed a quill, writing the words she saw before she lost them. Ezio voiced his confusion, asking what she was doing but Leonardo silenced him and lead him to a nearby couch to wait as they worked. While Elena wrote in flurry she translated the words to Leonardo who went about fixing the mechanism with the instructions she gave him. The pair worked harmoniously, speaking quickly - almost in another language to Ezio, to the point he lost interest and decided to close his eyes for a few moments. He had not slept in almost twenty-four hours.

"Che emozione (How exciting)!" Leonardo exclaimed as he stood back and admired the work they completed _together_ for the first time. "Good job, sorella. I could not have been able to do it without you!"

Elena smiled bashfully, "You would have, fratello. You are the smartest man I know but it _did _certainly help to have me here."

Leonardo chuckled. "So, you think we should tell our friend the good news?"

"Hmm, no. Give him the bad news first," Elena teased with a mischievous grin.

Leonardo grabbed the bladed leather and steel vambrace and placed it on the sleeping man's lap, "There! It's finished!"

"Hm? What's finished?" Ezio grumbled out, cracking open his tired eyes. Elena thought he looked adorable but stayed silent.

"The blade! We managed to decode that parchment of yours, it showed us exactly what to do. Now, all that's left is to remove your ring finger." Leonardo remarked as he revealed a butcher's knife he had hidden behind him. Elena tried her best to not crack a grin.

"_Really_?"

"I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the 'commitment' of whoever wields it." Elena was surprised how well Leonardo was acting for this.

Ezio seemed to decide the sacrifice, "Bene (Fine), do it quickly." He closed his eyes as he leaned forward to the desk and placed his ring finger out for the inventor. Elena was speechless at the lengths he was willing to go. Leonardo lifted the knife above his head and brought it down on the desk, causing Elena to scream out for him to stop and Ezio wincing - waiting for the pain. But none. Leonardo aimed the knife next to his finger, not at.

"Are you _mad_, fratello?!"

"Brother? You two are siblings?" Somehow their family relation was more distracting than the fact Ezio came close as hair-line to having only nine fingers.

Leonardo snickered at scaring both of them, "I was only having fun, Ezio. Though the blade once required a sacrifice, its been modified. You can keep your finger."

"Grazie, Leonardo, Elena... but you two are related? Why didn't you tell me?.. and how did you know how to deal with that.. that _nonsense_!"

Elena watched in fascination as Ezio slipped on the vambrace and allowed the hidden blade 'sling' out in a deadly hiss, working perfectly as it was intended. "It was yet another thing I was planning on telling you, I promise.. and look at whom I'm related to, of course I know how to decipher that 'nonsense'." Elena winked at her brother as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Tell me, Ezio, do you have any other pages like this?" Leonardo asked as he handed over the parchment to its new owner.

"No - just that one."

"Listen, if you ever do come across more of these - please - bring them to me and Elena, we will be happy to decode it. It is the least we can do to aid you." Elena nodded her head in excitement. Discovering the unknown and applying it, to help Ezio in his goal was thrilling to Elena. As she was sure, to her brother as well.

"You have my word, amico-" Ezio was interrupted by the sound of pounding, rude knocks at the front door.

"By the order of the Florentine guard: Open this door!" Elena ran and grabbed Ezio by his sleeve, leading him behind the curtain where she always hid. Holding a finger up to her mouth in a motion that told him to be quiet.

"Are you Leonardo da Vinci?" A guard barked out.

"Si! How may I be of service?" Leonardo asked cheerfully. Elena rolled her eyes, if someone dared talked to _her_ like that, he would hobbling away with missing teeth.

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Certainly!"

The room grew quiet as Leonardo must have left to speak with the guard. "Ezio, please make sure my brother is safe, he truly is all I have in the world." Ezio nodded solemnly.

"I need you to go home," He continued, stopping her from objecting, "I have matters to attend to that you cannot come with me. I have to take my mother and sister somewhere outside Florence, they're not safe here until I have settled things.. I will also kill Uberto Alberti tonight."

Elena grew quiet as she listened to his plans, "Stay safe, Ezio. And please come back soon, yes?" Perhaps it was the rush of tragic events that brought them close but Elena could not find the will or desire to push him away like she had done to Vieri countless times when his soft, supple lips descended on hers. They moved together hypnotically until they needed to pull back for air and only then. She found Ezio's lips far more delicious than any man's she had ever kissed.

"I will come back, I need a second kiss to make it an even number." Elena smiled coyly, 'What a sly dog. You're beginning to sound like Federico already, Ezio,' she though to herself. Ezio was the first to depart, planning to check on her brother - as promised. Once gone, Elena quickly scurried around the room looking for her vials of poison. Thanking God when she finally found it hiding behind some of her herbalist books she left here, placing them in a small, straw picnic basket to safely transport them. While Ezio made plans to kill Uberto Alberti, Elena would have to make her heart steel and execute Piero Nori da Vinci.

* * *

><p>Author Notes: 1st *: "Hello, my name is Elena. I'm seventeen, file of Florence, Italy. I like to eat fruits and picking flowers." French to English translation.<br>2nd *: "The circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant. It is what you do with your gift of life that determines who you are." - Mewtwo


	5. The End of The Beginning, Part II

****Author Notes: 7/10/14 ********I'd******** like to mention that I've lurked on this site years before I finally joined and posted here and never once had to block someone. One nonconstructive criticism out of all the years but other than that every thing has been nothing short of a wonderful community of readers giving support to something they like. Thank you guys, and thank you for this site.  
><strong><em><span>Copyright<span>: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._**  
><span>Summary<span>: Elena Nori secretly took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate sibling in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins.****

* * *

><p>The Mechanics of Love<p>

V: The End of The Beginning, Part II.

Receiving no note, letter or even a short message passed from another person, Elena surmised that maybe Ezio grew cold feet when it came to killing Uberto Alberti. She did not hold it against him. Revenge in the form of murder – assassination – was never easy to those not trained for it. With that on her mind, could _she_ have the will to murder her own father? Or would she be a coward, failing to avenge her friends; even if their affiliation had been a short one, hearing time and time again of their goodness from numerous people, she could do nothing but forever consider them as such in her memory. To honor the Auditores, Elena had traveled outside the Santa Maria Novella's walls knowing this area had a surplus of ox-eye daisies wildly growing in the open fields. She could have easily purchased them from a florist vendor but she felt it would have been appreciated more by picking them by her own hands. Doing such, she spent her afternoon after Sunday mass on her hands and knees plucking matured daisies as the mare she rented for the day happily gazed on the grass nearby. The much needed solitude was savored. Her parents hardly paying any mind to her because they were enveloped in talking and laughing with their friends – _celebrating_ the death of the Auditore family. God must have given her patience to make it through the morning because if he had given her strength, she would have murdered them all right then. When they began throwing bets around that the "Ezio bastardo" would be dead by the end of the week, she couldn't endure it any more. After mass, she immediately excused herself and left. Leonardo had tried to comfort his sorella when she stopped by, baiting her to banter with him, showing her his latest projects – asking for her opinion on the matter, hoping to pull the girl out of the dark cloud that hung over her to no avail. Defeated and out of ideas but one last, he offered the idea of honoring the fallen Auditores by retrieving flowers for Maria and Claudia. Elena was a master of herbs and knew white flowers symbolized hope to overcoming hurdles in one's path. Hope. It was exactly what they all needed in a time like this, especially the Auditores. Despite spending the afternoon under the hot sun, she felt better than she had all day having an entire wicker basket full of beautiful flowers as an offering. Shattering the peace she had been enjoying, church bells from inside the city's wall began ringing wildly. Echoing far and wide for all to hear the message: either marriage or an assassination. Either of which it required someone of importance. Someone like the death of the Gonfaloniere of Justice. "He's done it.." She almost couldn't believe her own words but knew it to be true. Quickly springing up and tying the jute rope of the wicker basket across her chest to hang on her hip, she whistled for the horse. It's sensitive ears perked immediately, trotting over and gently nudging the small woman with its snout as if saying, "What is it?" She affectionately petted the snout for a moment, loving these intelligent creatures more than most people she knew. Caring not to sit properly as a lady should on a horse, Elena quickly mounted the mare and yelled the command for it to run. It obeyed, giving its master the speed she desired to swiftly enter the city. Once inside, she couldn't believe that the guards had closed down the main roads, barring citizens from entering, to catch the 'assassino'. Getting to La Rosa Colta would take forever having to go through the smaller – and dense – streets! Everyone moved slowed making Elena's blood boil in rage as the minutes ticked by. A strange shadow passed over her blocking the sun but when she looked up to see what it was the sun was in her eyes only giving her a silhouette of whomever was there before they were gone the next moment. Her patience had run out, "MOVE, STRONZO (asshole)!" The crowd in front of her all turned to look before moving and parting like Moses and the Red Sea. Using this opportunity to break out to a full sprint, people finally began having common sense to move out of the way of a horse that would trample them and a girl on a mission. Finally with more people clearing out the center of the road for her, she made it to the brothel in what she thought was good time. "Resto (rest)." She commanded the horse as she left it waiting in the shade of the nearby alley, mindful of the heat and no nearby water for it to drink. Fixing her appearance, she entered La Rosa Colta in a brisk pace, searching all around for the familiar white robes of Ezio or his mother and sister. Yet was unsuccessful. She approached girls who were meandering about, asking if they have seen any of the Auditores. They either replied with a shrug or a suggestive wink as they asked what they could do to help a pretty girl, both answers irritated her.

"Elena, you are but moments too late. Ezio has taken his mother and sister out of Firenze." Paola, who had spotted the young aristocrat from across room first and approached. The Madame discovered the basket of flowers sitting on her hip, "They are beautiful. For the Auditores?"

Elena gave her a small smile despite the disappointment that Maria and Claudia were gone. Would she ever see them again? "Si, I wanted to pay my respects. Do you know when Ezio will be back?"

Paola stepped closer, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "Ezio told me of his plans to leave for Spain in three days.. I don't think they'll ever return again. Mi disapiace, little one, I know you are fond of him."

It took her a few moments to formulate words, all she felt was the overwhelming sense of abandonment. She understood his family's safety was his first priority and did not fault him for that but he had not even left a farewell letter.. _note_ that could have been scribbled in haste. Anything. She wasn't able to say goodbye to Maria and thank her for the brief friendship and loyalty or give Claudia a small consolation of staying strong as she grew up. Nothing. She had picked the flowers for nothing now. "Thank you, Paola, for everything." Elena hardly recognized her flat, monotone voice. "If you would like to keep these flowers, please do." She unstrapped the jute rope and handed the basket over to the Madame. Curtsying with her head bowed low so she could hide the tears prickling her eyes, "It was an honor." Paola nodded sadly to the girl and watched her depart without glancing back. The Madame could never mistake seeing a heart in pain for some thing else. She hoped one day these tender hearts would reunite under better circumstances.

Upon seeing its master, the horse trotted over and nudged the despondent girl with its snout. She petted it gently, lost in her mind. The mare, sensing her glum mood, nudged more and stepped closer as if offering the girl solace in its horse-like way. Elena smiled at its actions, "You are too smart to belong to that dumb horse keeper," she told the mare, "I think I'll buy you." Within the hour, arguing and gambling over a price Elena Nori was now the owner of a beautiful, dark bay Arabian mare. Perhaps she made such a huge decision brashly but she needed some thing to lighten her mood and she could focus on now that her project was complete. Where would she station it? She couldn't bring it home as they didn't have a horse stall there. She hoped Leonardo would not mind _too _much of a horse hanging out in his side garden.

* * *

><p>"You bought a <em>horse<em>?" She winced at his incredulous tone. It was not as bad as she feared but still.. "Why couldn't you do what other girls did and buy dresses or trinkets when you're sad?"

Elena impishly shrugged with a slight grin, "I needed something I could focus on." 'Some thing that wouldn't leave me,' the secret sentence of her words. "Ezio has left to Spain with Maria and Claudia, Paola doesn't think they'll ever come back."

Leonardo understood better the deepness of her sadness now. Although she had the wealth, she did not have the love of a family or friends; besides him, of course. She creates friendships with good people, only to see them die or leave forever. "I'm sorry, sorella.." He did not know what else he could aside pulling her into a comforting hug for a moment. "You can keep the horse here, we will just need to improvise and build a shed for it. What is his name?"

"_Her_ name is Daisy."

Leonardo did not question the odd name but simply smiled, "Bene (Good). You should head home before it gets dark, you know how I worry."

"You won't have to worry, amico."

The voice startled both of the geniuses, making them spin around in surprise. It almost looked like Ezio, with the white doublet, red sash and all but the voice was not. Leonardo sighed in relief, "Rinaldo, you gave me a fright."

"You know this person?" Elena asked curiously as she stared between the two. She could not see the man's face as it was hidden from view with the hood up, like Ezio's, and the settling sun did not help.

"You do too, Elena," The man, who sounded oddly familiar, pulled his hood down to reveal himself.

"_YOU__!" _she continued seeing Leonardo staring at her oddly, "This man has been spying on me! Following me around and even works as a 'guard' at the villa! Don't you have a life?"

Rinaldo laughed wholeheartedly. Elena wouldn't admit it out loud but it he looked much more becoming in this uniform than the gaudy one at the villa. "Like your life is dedicated to the world of science, as is your brother's, mine is for the Creed and the orders I receive." Elena tucked the word 'Creed' into her memory for it associated with the assassins. "I will escort her home, amico, I have to speak with her on some important matters." Leonardo nodded his head to his companion and kissed his sister on each cheek, goodbye, seeing her off.

Once they were an agreeable distance away from Leonardo's workshop, Elena asked, "Is that you I saw earlier today?"

"Si," he answered, "I had to travel by rooftop to be able to keep up with you."

Elena huffed as she stayed close to keep her voice low in the crowd they traveled in, "I did not expect to ever see you again.. I figured you'd leave as soon as the news reached you." It progressively became easier to not allow the horrible image come to mind.

"I will soon, after one last assignment is complete." Rinaldo glanced around and gently pulled her into a nearby empty alley to speak more privately. "I received the feather and the contract to assassinate your father.. tonight."

"_Tonight__?!"_ Anger, panic, fear swept through her with a fury, making her breathing erratic.

Rinaldo placed his hands on her forearms to help her focus on what was in front of her, "I had to tell you first so you can prepare for what ever comes after.. I hope you do not hate me for what I must do."

Elena shook her head, "No! You can't!" Rinaldo sighed, knowing this would happen. "I promised Ezio I would do it myself."

His eyes widened in surprise, "What? N-no. You can't. Only an assassin who receives the order-"

"Spare me the formalities," Elena bit out as she stared up, seeing his face better at the close proximity. Shock, determination and a deep respect to following his duty resonated off him in waves. "I need you to let me do this.. if not for avenging the Auditores but so my conscious can rest easy. He is _my_ father, after all.."

"And just how do you plan on doing such a thing?" He challenged, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Poison him.. I've already created the elixir and it's stored safely in my room." Rinaldo's jaw slacked in disbelief, was that her purpose of her visits to her sibling's workshop? Leonardo told him she also pursued science, alchemical things and dabbled in engineering but never imagined that was what she was doing. Had she been planning on murdering someone all along?

"No, I've never killed some one before.. I made the concoction to protect myself, should I ever need it."

"From who? Vieri? I wouldn't let you marry that bastardo – the way he treats you, he should be thanking his lucky stars I have not received the contract to kill him." Elena felt her cheeks redden at his words as she timidly looked away in embarrassment. Besides Leo showing her brotherly protection and the small crush she had on Ezio, she was unaccustomed to dealing with any signs of endearment, especially from a man. An attractive one at that.

"With Giovanni gone, I fear not even the death of my father will stop the Pazzi from hounding me to marry Vieri." That was the reason she focused so diligently on creating the poison. If she was ever forced into the marriage with him, she did not doubt he would abuse her in any way he saw fit as revenge.

"Are you engaged, with documents supporting the claim?"

"No. Not to my knowledge."

"Are you even promised to him?"

"Fuck no!"

Rinaldo grinned at her vulgar language he had come to learn she was fond of using, especially in front of the high-classed snobs just to see their aghast expressions. "Then there is no legal bindings that would follow through forcing you to marry _any_ one you did not wish. And as the sole heir and beneficiary, you would have full control of your life.. You would be free."

Freedom, once again that word whispered sweet things into her ear. Never again the horrible luncheons, being a pawn in corrupted officials schemes, the list went on. "What if I get caught? What if-"

Rinaldo had the audacity to place his index finger over her mouth, in a 'shh' motion but he couldn't help it. Over the time of practically having to stalk the girl, he had slowly become smitten with her. Her beauty was only a bonus. Elena had been too shocked to move and even found a part of her wishing this was Ezio who was so close to her. "I wouldn't let that happen to you. Even if you are the one to kill him, I will stage it as an assassination by my Order. They wouldn't think to investigate you or your mother." As if Elena even gave a rat's ass about her mother. "Come, we should get moving. Your father has been throwing a _fit_ since Ezio assassinated Uberto, so expect him to be in one of his 'moods' tonight."

Elena couldn't help but to smile sardonically at the situation, this assassin knew her father so well – if not, even more than Leonardo ever would. He wasn't missing much but how would he feel when he learned of his death? That she had done it? Should she even tell him it was him that did it? No.. he never told her about his affiliation with assassins, he obviously had his secrets. This one would be hers.

* * *

><p>"The <em>nerve<em> of that bastardo, how dare he!?" She could already hear her drunken father raging in the dinning room over dinner. Rinaldo escorted her as close as he could to her villa and promised he would soon be there in his disguise and make sure 'everything was in place'. What ever that had meant. Her job was to place the poison in the bottle of wine or other beverage her father was drinking, and he would be stationed as the guard standing in the corner of the room. If she could not do it, all she had to do was knock her cup over or drop it on the ground and he'd do the execution. Every thing seemed well thought out, in Elena's opinion but still, she slightly shook with anticipation, feeling the small vials hidden in the cleavage of her low-cut dress.

'Can I do it? Can I do it?' the words repeated over and over again as she soundlessly took her spot on the left hand side of her father at the table, while her mother sat on the right, equally as plastered and oblivious to her daughter's appearance.

"And where have**-ff **you been, eh?" Elena looked at her father, his eyes half-lidded as he noticed his daughter's tardiness. "Do you know what time dinner is**-sh** **sh-**served or have you gone daft**-fff**?" spit flew off his last words as the reeking stench of wine filled the air, both making Elena cringe in disgust and turn away by reaction. Ah, he was in a mood; verbal degradation.

"I'm sorry, _padre_," Elena's sneer was hardly noticed, "I was busy getting some things done."

Piero scoffed, his belly jiggling in the aftermath, "What could you possibly be **sh-**so busy with? You do noth_ing_ but di**-sh-**appear all day." He threw up his hand in drunken frustration. "You better not be **ff-**ucking some _guy__._"

Elena gritted her teeth, feeling her patience being tested. She had not took a bite of her food due to her appetite being ruined. "Even _if_ I was, it's none of your damn business."

**Slap.** Madonna Daniela gasped in surprise at her husband's actions. Elena mutely stared at the wall in stupor of what just happened. He _struck_ her? Was he that damn bloodly wasted out of his mind that he raised his fat, heavy, beefy hand and smacked her? She was certain her cheek was red as a tomato, as it felt just as hot as her rage.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am your FATHER! You OBEY!" Piero slammed his fist on the table as Elena regained her bearings, noticing a different guard standing in the room now. Rinaldo looked absolutely livid as he stood at his station and had this look of, 'If you do not kill him, _I will_.'

"Father, you're drunk," Elena spat as she stood up from the table, throwing her napkin on to her untouched, cold meal. "Let me be the _obedient _daughter and fetch you some juice."

Piero scoffed as his eyes lazily watched her disappear into the kitchen as he took a few more copious gulps of wine before she returned with some thing to sober him.

Elena silently fumed, she wanted to smash every thing in the room. Shatter their precious, expensive china cups and plates. Running on her anger at this point, Elena reached into her cleavage and retrieved the two vials of poison. It dully glimmered as it sloshed around in its glass imprisonment. Luckily, servants had departed for the day and no guests were present. Only the guards, according to Rinaldo and supposedly it was 'taken care of'. Not wasting any more time, as she was certain a moment longer and Rinaldo would do it himself, she poured both of the vials into the silver pitcher of lemonade that was left out. Hoping, the sour taste would disguise the poison and even if it didn't, Elena was tempted to just shove the poison down his throat herself. Carrying the pitcher out, Elena brought it over to her parents whom were avidly screaming at each other, over some matter she did not know.

"You," Piero pointed his chubby, white finger at Elena, "Tomorrow were going over the detail**-sh** with **Ff-**rancesco about your marriage to Vieri."

"I don't _want_ to marry him," Elena growled as she carefully poured a cup of lemonade for her father, holding it out for him to take.

Piero threw his hands in the air, "Now, the girl doe**ssh**-n't want to marry him."

Madonna Daniela rolled her eyes and leaned over, grabbing the cup from Elena's hands. Elena's eyes widened as she looked at Rinaldo in a panic. "And I'm **sh-**ure tomorrow **sh-**she'll want to."

"Mother, that's father's-"

"Hu-**shh**, you ungrateful, brat," Daniela snapped as she took a gulp of the lemonade. Elena slowly sat down, watching in a mix of horror and fascination at the next events. Madonna Daniela licked her lips, looking strangely at the drink, "Adriana must have added extra **sh-**sugar to this. It's sweet." _Sweet_?! She had created a poison that was sweet to the human's pallet taste! This was extraordinary! It could be hidden in any thing! Most poisons were either tasteless, leaving a tarte aftertaste and the rest tasted and smelled horrible, making it obvious to the instinctual human senses not to ingest it.

Daniela swallowed the whole cup and poured herself another, pouring her husband some as well. "Try this**-sh**." Piero gruffed an "hm", taking a few cautious sips. Despite his obvious, overweight appearance, Piero did not fancy sweets. He just engorged himself on heavy foods.

"Not bad. Give the girl my thanks**-sh**." Piero stated to his wife as he toasted to her and downed his cup. Elena watched them both, looking for any discernible signs. Sluggish speech, not from the wine; seizures; heart attack; hands quivering... Nothing.. was her poison defected? Elena glanced at Rinaldo, whom sent her a 'Well?' gesture to which she returned with mouthing 'I don't know'.

"Be **sh-**sure you get up early and look nice, you better have a better attitude too." Elena sighed in exasperation, she couldn't do this. She _could not_ marry Vieri. She was about to tip her glass over, the signal to Rinaldo, when her parents stood up from the table and fell over on to the floor. She gasped, getting up and coming around the table.

"What t-t-the FUCK! I can't move! I can't move! Guards! Guards!" Elena covered her mouth as her parents struggled to move, squirming on the floor like worms. _Immobility._

Daniela attempted to reach for her daughter's aid, only to have her arm freeze mid-air, stiff as a board. She opened her mouth to start screaming but it was cut short as Rinaldo slit her throat then moved to Piero and buried his hidden blade directly into his heart, whispering something under his breathe. Elena was zoned out, watching in morbid fascination as the dark crimson stained the expensive carpet and pooled all around her parents. Blood. So much blood. It was beginning to reach her feet when Rinaldo finally approached Elena, shaking her out of her trance. Was he shouting her name? She could only hear the pumping of her blood in her ears.

Rinaldo knew she was in shock, he picked her up bridal style and walked around the lifeless, stone-like bodies and took her to her room. Gently placing her down on her bed, Rinaldo rushed around her room stuffing an extra outfit into a knapsack, as well as handfuls of her jewelry and velvet purses of florins; completely clearing out her vanity.

"It worked.."

It was the first words he had heard her spoke since the shock set in and he had nearly missed it, engrossed on hastily packing her bag. 'What worked? Oh, the poison.' He thought dumbly and continued rushing around the room grabbing any thing she might have needed. He had to admit, he didn't expect for it to work. He was readying to deliver the killing blow when he saw Piero and Daniela standing to leave when it finally kicked in. It took roughly six minutes and twenty-four seconds for it to set in but even then it had not reached its peak. They were suffering and Rinaldo, following his Creed's principles, could not allow them to endure it; swiftly putting them out of their misery and wishing them rest in the afterlife, although they did not deserve it.

"Leonardo won't believe me when I tell him it actually worked."

Rinaldo paused in his tracks to turn to Elena and approach her, grabbing her by her shoulders to make sure he had her attention. "Elena, listen to me. You cannot tell Leonardo – or any one – of what you did. Both of us could get in serious trouble."

The young aristocrat who was slowly returning to her senses, opened her mouth to argue but Rinaldo interrupted her, "I'm _serious_, bella. Now let's go, we have to hurry before the guards return." Where had they gone in the first place? But she had more important questions.

"Where are we going?"

He tugged her along the dark hallways and down the grand stair case, passing the dinning room where Elena caught one last glimpse of her deceased parents. He continued leading her through the back of the house, knowing his way even in the dark better than she did and she grew up in this house. "I'm taking you to Leonardo's house to stay the night. No one must know you were here tonight, otherwise it'll be suspicious that you're alive and they're not." He paused suddenly, causing Elena to crash into his back side with a small 'ouch'.

"Shit!" She heard him curse under his breath. The small group of guards, roughly five of them, had returned ten minutes earlier than they should have ruining the perfect getaway Rinaldo had planned. "Bella, I need you to listen to me." Since when did he start referring to her in this way? He wasn't _Ezio_. "I need you to stay hidden behind those barrels, do NOT come out until they're all dead."

Elena bit her bottom lip in worry, he was going to fight _all_ of them on his own? He could get killed! Stepping out to the backyard, Elena quickly hid behind the barrels of tools used for landscaping while she clutched on to the knapsack and peeked out to watch what would transpire.

"Dante! There you are, stronzo (asshole)! We walked all the way to La Rosa Colta and there were _no_ girls reserved for us like you promised! The Madame made us look like fools and kicked us out!" The group of men grumbled loudly and threw profanities at 'Dante'.

Dante, or rather, Rinaldo, unsheathed his sword, "Sorry, fellas. Now I'm going to be nice and give you the chance to walk away. I don't think you'll want to go inside to see what I've done."

The men drew out their swords and maces, "Bastardo! What have you done!"

Rinaldo spoke in a tone that his voice was absent of all friendliness that Elena was accustomed to, "If you do not walk away now, you all will be cut down by an _assassin_." Elena understood what he was doing in that moment. He was hoping at least one would flee, running to tell every one what had happened at the Nori residence. All suspicions would be lifted from her.

With luck, a scrawny bearded fello began backing away. "I-I can't! Mi dispiace, I only took this job cause I thought it'd be easy money!" He turned and ran away, ignoring the shouts of his comrades calling him back. Four versus one. Hardly fair but it was one less than before. The first man to charge, wielding a mace, yelled a roar as he ran forward to swing a blow at Rinaldo. This was Elena's first time actually witnessing combat, not hearing some tale passed down from old men, or the exaggeration of haughty soldiers who returned from 'war' with hardly a scratch and an inflated ego. She watched in fascination that where ever Rinaldo's sword went, blood sprayed and an enemy fell down to their death with an unattractive gurgle. Nothing like how her novels had romanced death in combat to look or sound like. How naive she truly was all these years. She cringed and looked away as Rinaldo stabbed his sword directly into the gut of the last man, causing it to go all the way through to the other side – twisting it – before pulling it out. He was panting, Elena imagined combat had a strenuous demand on the body, especially when outnumbered. Yet he had made it out with only a gash on his lower abdomen that the third guard was lucky enough to land.

"Are you okay?" Rinaldo asked as Elena exited her hiding place, he clutched his stomach trying to stop the slow stream of blood.

She scoffed, "Better than these guys," giving a kick to one of the corpses for emphasis. She looked at him seriously, "are _you_ okay?"

Rinaldo shrugged impishly, "Tis' but a scratch.*"

Elena rolled her eyes, men. "Come, when we get to Leonardo's I can treat it."

The remaining travel to her brother's home was uneventful and she appreciated the fact. She was mentally exhausted with everything that happened today. Her entire life had changed within twenty-four hours and she had no idea what it had in store for her tomorrow when she'd have to face lawyers and guards when she went home.

"Will I be able to go home?" The streets were almost desolate at this hour, save for a few drunks or a few citizens roaming about. Rinaldo's pace was considerably slower, minding his wound. He seemed to slightly wince with every step. Elena's face softened in sympathy, he had received those wounds trying to get her out of the house. If the guards had seen her parents and she was home.. they could have done any thing they desired to her. She would even say she was indebted to him. This man she only met a few days ago. "Here, let me help." With reluctance, Rinaldo allowed her to place his arm around her shoulder and use her to place some of his weight on.

Still being mindful not to place too much, as she was far smaller than him - he could probably knock her down with his weight alone; being pure muscle and all. "Tomorrow, if it all goes well. I've _convinced_ your dear friend, Angelica, to say you spent the night at her house as an alibi for tonight."

Elena rolled her eyes in irritation, of course he would know about Angelica. He followed her where ever she went! The poor girl was probably living her life in fear between Elena blackmailing the girl into saying what ever the aristocrat needed and now the assassin. When they reached Leonardo's workshop, the inventor was undoubtedly crossed for being woken so late into the night but when when they discussed what happened, leaving out the fact Elena had poisoned them, Leonardo was no longer peeved. He sat at the dinning table by himself and drank a glass of wine while Elena cared and dressed Rinaldo's wound. Blushing to the roots of her hair, she had not expect him to completely undress from his surcoat and doublet, showing his bare upper-half. She found it hard to swallow and keep her eyes strictly on his wounds when his stomach was rippled with muscles, tightening ever so slightly as her fingers lightly grazed his wound as she washed it in water, staining the water with a tinge of red.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Elena's hands jumped at his voice, foolishly forgetting he was watching her – in amusement! The gall the man had, he was enjoying this! Annoyed, Elena cleaned his wounds slightly more unforgiving making him squirm and flinch from her touch. She grabbed a jar of a healing salve she created herself and began smearing it across the gash to kill any chance of an infection.

"What is that?" Rinaldo asked curiously.

"Mountain flower, blisterwort, ash hopper jelly and a dash of wheat*," Elena listed out as she cleaned up her hands and began wrapping the bandage around his lower abdomen.

"...Seriously? Do I even want to know what ash hopper _jelly_ is?"

Elena gave him a sardonic grin, "You'll thank me in the morning.. now just don't lay on your stomach and ruin my work or stretch and cause it to reopen."

"Will you spank me if I do?"

Elena felt her face blossom red as the rose. She grabbed his shirt and uniform doublet and threw it at him, stalking away as he laughed. Deciding it was time to speak to her brother, she joined him at the table and poured herself a cup of wine in an extra empty cup. "How are you holding up?"

Leonardo shrugged as he took another swig, "He made it clear at a young age he wanted nothing to do with me.."

"But he was still your father..?"

He shook his head, "He was never my father. The most he ever did for me was pay for my art schooling, giving me the chance to perfect my skill. It was by my hands I helped put food on the table for my mother and I and a roof over our heads.. She died at thirty-two, exhausted by life." Elena listened intently, he never spoke of his mother much. It was a tender subject for him so she never pushed it. "I seen him once as a boy, by chance, when he came to make a payment for my tuition. He looked at me with such.. contempt. Like I was a stain he couldn't wash off his favorite shirt. That day, I asked my mother what she saw in him. She simply hugged me and told me she was happy God gave me to her. It wasn't until years later did I learn I was the child of a rapist."

Elena covered her mouth as salt-soaked tears began burning her eyes. He never disclosed this.. She understood why now. How could he send her back home after telling her, her father raped a woman, got her pregnant and left her on the streets.. "Leo, I'm so.."

"Don't apologize for him.. And I'm sorry to say this, sorella, but I'm happy he's dead."

Elena rushed to her brother's side and embraced him in a hug, resting his head on the crook of her neck. From her position, she could see Rinaldo had been silently watching the exchange with his head bowed and arms crossed. "Leo.. would you hate me if I told you some thing you deeply disagreed with?" Rinaldo's eyes glanced up in warning. She mouthed a small apology his way. She just couldn't keep a secret from her only living family member, the only one she ever cared for. "The poison.. I.. it works, Leonardo. I used it on Piero and Daniela.." She stepped back to analyze his reaction.

He sat there stunned for a moment before taking her hands in his, "I'm not mad at you or even disappointed. We came from two different, broken worlds. As a humanist, I only hope they did not suffer for long.."

"No," Rinaldo spoke up, "I did not let them suffer."

Leonardo threw a small smile to his friend, in thanks. "Now, had I known I would be having guests stay the night, I would have set out better amenities."

"It's fine, amico. I don't mind taking the floor. With a roof over my head and out of the weather, I'll be happy."

"And I'm happy with the couch," Elena 'shh' her brother when he began objecting, saying she could have his bed. "Now hush! I'm tired and want to go sleep."

Leonardo sighed, "Bene. You," he pointed at Rinaldo who was making himself comfortable on the floor and using his shirt and doublet as a pillow, "stay away from my sister. If I see your hands any where they shouldn't belong, I know anatomy."

Rinaldo's brow rose inquisitively. Elena laughed and explained the joke to him, "He's saying he'll cut you up into small bitty pieces and feed you to my horse, Daisy for breakfast." Rinaldo smiled wolfishly and laid back down, keeping the impure thoughts to himself. He'd rather not be food for a beast. As Elena made herself comfortable and settled for the night, staring up at the dark ceiling after Leonardo had blown out the candles he lit earlier.. Many thoughts swarmed and buzzed in her mind. Hoping Maria, Claudia was safe now where ever they were.. probably making arrangements to their trip to Spain. Her heart clenched at the thought of never seeing Ezio again. She was such a _fool_ for letting herself become fond of him. She bit the sob that threaten to break the silence in the large room yet she was certain a particular set of ears had heard it. She quickly wiped her tears and cleared her throat, trying to play it off.

Rinaldo's comforting voice spoke up, "It's okay to cry, bella.. we've all lost a lot in our life. Ezio was just one man, they'll be plenty more for your brother to scare off with his knowledge of anatomy."

"Damn right," Leonardo vulgarly admitted from across the room. Elena couldn't help but to giggle at the two men.. Maybe, every thing would be alright. Maybe it'll be better now. Now that she was _free._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Notes<span>: Yes, yes, yes. I know this is an Ezio story. I was merely, sort of, maybe creating a love triangle. I hope you guys enjoyed it though :) **

*** #1: "Tis' but a scratch." - Monty Python and The Holy Grail**

*** #2: "Mountain flower, blisterwort, ash hopper jelly and a dash of wheat." - Ingredients that make a "Restore Health" potion from Skyrim; ownership of Bethesda. **


	6. Wolves in Sheep's Clothing

**Author Notes: 7/17/14 Thank you to those who favorite the story and even me! "L'onore è mio (The honor is mine)". If any are interested in sending ideas for characters – assassins – please inbox me with names, description (or picture) and a small biography or a disposition of how they act because of their past. Credit will be given where credit is due. Thank you for reading and enjoy xoxo  
>Two notes for the story I need those to keep in mind that are <span>huge<span> fans of the AC universe:  
>1. In this fic Vieri was not killed in 1476 during Ezio and Mario's counter-attack on Tuscany. He is alive.. for now ;)<br>2. Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio Auditores died December 29th, 1476 but in this fic it'll be July 29th. I **messed up and just decided it wasn't worth going back and revising. Thank for bearing with me.**  
>P.S - (And because of that mistake, Giuliano de' Medici time of death will also be altered to fit in appropriately but no one really cares about that part. Just thought I mentioned for the any die hard fans of the Renaissance.)<br>**_Copyright: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._**  
><span>Summary<span>: Elena Nori secretly took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate sibling in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins.**

* * *

><p>The Mechanics of Love<p>

VI: Wolves in Sheep's Clothing

Repubblica Fiorentina

Luglio (July), 29th 1478.

A beautiful summer day promised Firenze and its citizens in the Centro market an amiable warm weather as the season was just beginning but temperatures would soon rise making people flock to the shades and indoors for shelter from the heat. As merchants boasted of their products and wares, citizens either watched in interest with their money ready or browsed at their leisure until they found something of value. Parents often brought their children during their shopping trips every Lunedi (Monday), knowing a certain heiress – "Firenze's Sweetheart", as she's been named - will be entertaining the little ones as they shopped. Already a small throng of children huddled close around the young woman who sat on the edge of large fountain, preparing to entertain her crowd. The youngest and smallest of the children would often take the spot of sitting on the noble woman's knee, smiling to the other kids as if they had the best spot of them all.

"Ellie! Ellie!" a little girl with bright, brown eyes and an adorable voice waved her hand up in the air, excitedly, from her spot on the laid-out carpet, "what story are you going to tell us today?"

Elena Nori's rosy lips tugged up to a smile at the cuteness of the little girl. She loved the nickname the children have given her. "If every one is ready, I have a story called 'The LION and The Mouse'*." She emphasized the word 'Lion' greatly, making it sound majestic. When she told these tales, she would always make sure to speak enthusiastically for the children she grew fond of spending time with. The kids released a series of 'yeah!' and cheers for her to start, quieting down as she began. "Once in a dense jungle far far away there lived a mighty lion whom all the other creatures used to fear very much. King of the jungle as he was, the terrible beast knew no fear and he loved the respect he received from all and sundry in the forest.." A glimpse of white she was familiar with, in the distant crowd of moving people caught her attention. She continued her tale, giving each character their own special voice but as the story went her eyes would discreetly drift and search the crowds for the white and red uniform, to no avail. 'What is he up to this time?' she thought in amusement, thinking of her dear friend, Rinaldo. Since that fateful night two years ago, Rinaldo came to the decision of staying in and around Florence. Since then, he became good friends with Leonardo and Elena Nori, taking on jobs he received from his superiors from the pigeon coup of assassinating corrupt officials but that only occurred every once in a while. Otherwise Firenze had grown quiet in Templar activity since the death of Piero and Daniela Nori. After investigations stopped and claimed to the public it was the work of assassinos, as they have done to Uberto Alberti a day or so prior, Elena quickly became famous throughout Firenze in the following year. She focused on making her public image an impeccable disguise of her true pursuit: aiding the assassin order. Giving generous donations to help fund the poor districts, delivering toys and food to orphanages - especially during holidays – and helping rising artists, engineers, doctors and architects gain notoriety. Florence loved and held in high esteem the "last-living" Nori; "Fireze's Sweetheart". Because of these deeds and title, suitors in the masses readily threw themselves at her feet. A rich, single heiress had numerous gains to them but she had openly refuted them, claiming that she was grieving over the loss of her parents. It worked to all but one, Vieri de Pazzi. Ever the thorn in her side. He would come around every few days and hound her for her hand in marriage, believing he had a right for it. She'd always countered it with the fact that even _if_ he had the right for her hand, without any documents of an agreement before the 'unfortunate' death of her parents it was now invalid. How he never took on a different wife and only pursued her, she could not fathom. As far as her love interests went, her naive crush on Ezio Auditore died over time and Rinaldo slowly took place of being a.. playmate of sorts. With the free time that developed over time, he begun pursuing the noble woman as well – in private; much to Leonardo's displeasure. From passionate rendezvous any where secluded they could manage, Elena learned _much_ from what the athletic had to teach. The author of Kamasutra would blush bashfully at their acts. Yet it never went beyond that despite Rinaldo's deep affection for the woman, they ended up coming to the agreement of just being friends with 'benefits' and he was content with that.

" 'I did not believe that even you could help me. But I was wrong', said the Lion humbly. And the two creatures became the best of friends from that day.' " As Elena finished the tale, the crowd of children erupted into cheers as they clapped excitedly at the happy ending.

"That's the best story!"

"I love you, Ellie!"

The children's numerous praises brought a broad smile of the noble woman's face as she thanked the dispersing crowd, waving goodbye to the kids as they rejoined their parents with beaming smiles as they recounted today's tale. Parents gratefully waved to Elena, mouthing a small word of thanks from their distance before leaving now that they had their shopping done. Now alone, she sat there for a while, elated, that her morning went as well as it did. Looking back on her life of where she was two years ago and where it was now, Elena wouldn't dream of ever going back. She missed her parents at times, when she was most bored, of sneaking around the house and causing mischief for her parents out of rebellion. But when she tried to remember the good times, all she could see was the verbal and even physical abuse she received growing up ending her memories of her parents with the verbal degradation they'd give her. Did she miss them? Maybe a bit. Would she wish for them back ever given the opportunity? Not even in her wildest dreams. The only people she'd wish back were the ones she was honoring today, the day of their death's. The Auditore. Having no desire to wait for her companion, Rinaldo, to make himself known – although she knew he was somewhere watching – she got up from her seat and walked to the nearest flower vendor, across the market plaza. As she shifted through the crowds using the skills she learned from Rinaldo, himself, on how to blend in she made it to the flower vendor without feeling prying eyes on her person any more. She grinned, knowing she lost her previous mentor. Raul Mitri was a kind, old codger who made a living selling and growing flowers since he was a young boy. His wrinkled eyes held a kindness in them Elena found calming, like he was a grandfather figure to any and all.

"Ah, there's my girl," Raul gave a wrinkled smile from his stool underneath the shade the building behind him cast.

Elena genuinely smiled at the old man, politely curtsying for him, "Salve, Nonno (Hello, Grandpa). How have you been?"

"Good! Good!" He answered cheerily as he slowly abandoned his stool, "I suppose you want the special today."

"Si, Nonno. Grazie." She watched patiently as his wrinkled hands moved expertly to cut the stems of the ox-eye daisies to an appropriate size before tying them all together.

Finished with his order, he handed the bouquet over along with a closed-lid basket to her with a kind smile, "I also have a few.. other requests you have made, fulfilled."

Elena smiled as she passed him the payment as well a handsome tip for the extra transaction. Peering discreetly into the basket to see the contents: Deathbell, Briar Heart, Gleamblossom*, filled the basket to the brim. Ingredients that were very rare to have in the city of Florence. "I'll send word to you if I need more." Departing from her supplier and friend, Elena weaved her way through the crowds to the next destination, ignoring the pair of watchful eyes she felt on her. 'Why won't he just come out?' she wondered with slight irritation. She'd be sure to give him an earful when he did decide to show, he knew she hated being spied on now he was just doing it to get on her nerves. And spying quite poorly too – he was far better skilled than that but she figured she'd humor herself for a while. Leonardo was borrowing Daisy for the day to make purchases for a "secret" project he had not shared with her yet and it was at the other side of the city in Santa Maria Novella so she allowed her brother to use her beloved mare. Walking to the city's Hall of the Dead in San Marco district from San Giovanni was only an hour's walking distance and not in the slightest bit taxing in the amiable weather. When she entered the somber building, monks and priests were quietly at work or in prayer. Rows of fine church pews in front of an altar laid empty save for a few grieving persons wearing all black for their loved ones.

A bald monk approached Elena first, recognizing her instantly, "How may I be of assistance, my Lady Nori?"

"Salve, Father Maffei. I'm here to visit some loved ones in the catacombs – I know my way."

Father Maffei sneered sourly at her rebuff of him leading her through the dark passages yet complied with her wishes and only escorted her to the door of the catacomb entrance, "I'm available should you need anything, my Lady."

Elena nodded a silent thanks and entered the catacombs, pausing only to wait for him to shut the door behind her. Once in her privacy, she began the trek through the musty crypts with numerous candles lighting her way. When she began hearing footsteps behind her in a distance, she knew then that could not be Rinaldo following her. He'd _swore_ to her he would never stalk her to this extent, it had to have been someone else. Someone that was watching her all day. Her heart sped up as she tried remaining calm, recollecting the lessons Rinaldo taught her for when she was in situations like this. _'Don't panic. Don't look behind.' _Elena hastened her pace and sharply turned left and continued on that path before turning a right. _'Don't go in a set path. Change it up. Don't be predictable.'_ In a skewed manner, she power-walked until she ended up making a large U-turn behind whomever was following her and ducked into an empty orifice in the wall where a large urn would go. Sensing her stalker was right around the corner and seconds away from being in front of her, she ran forward and tackled them harshly to the floor while pulling out her small dagger from her belt to place it at their throat before even seeing who it was. Better safe than sorry.

When she caught the site of the infamous scar over his lips, Elena could not mistake who she had encountered, "_Ezio?!" _In that moment she felt her world spin upside down as she laid pinned on her back, trapped underneath a mass of fine, Florentine muscles she had not seen or heard from in two years.

"Good to see you too, bella," Ezio sarcastically remarked, "Is this how you greet an old friend?"

Had she been seventeen again, she would be squealing in joy but that girl was long gone. She struggled to push him off her, uncomfortable at his close proximity, "Get _off_, stronzo!" Ezio was taken back at how angry she sounded and quickly complied along with trying to help her up, to which she swatted the offending hand away. Dusting off the dirt from her kirtle dress while placing her dagger back into the hidden sheath in her belt she faced him with the full wrath she had saved for two years, "What kind of a friend just _leaves_ without saying goodbye?!"

"Elena, I had to get my mother and sister to safety!" Their shouting was echoing down the silent halls by now, thankfully not disturbing any inhabitants – living or dead.

"You left to Spain! You never came back! You.. you promised you would come back." Elena felt her furious facade crumbling against her will the longer she stayed near him in the cramped halls and the steady rise of hurt feelings from the inner seventeen year old who held a torch for the man standing before her.

"I'm sorry for how every thing ended, truly. Please just let me explain and make it up to you?"

She couldn't find the will to turn away and tell him no. Where had her fierce, independent will gone when she needed it the most? "_Fine_.. I have to do something first, if you'd like to join me." Elena picked up the flowers and basket that laid discarded on the floor from the prior scuffle, brushing past him without a second glance to lead the way. The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence as their footsteps were the only source of sound as they traveled the eerie catacombs, passing coffins and urns of the deceased.

"Who are we coming here for?"

"Shh."

Ezio pouted from behind the noblewoman, annoyed at the cold demeanor he was receiving. He had expected her to be delighted to see him again like Leonardo had been. It was not the welcoming back greeting he expected of receiving. When she stopped suddenly, he surmised they had arrived at their destination. He peered over her shoulder – curious – of who she was paying respect to. The names on a silver plaque hung on the wall brought a wave of grief, rage and determination for vengeance in Ezio:

_'In Memoria di _(In Memory of..)

_Giovanni Auditore_

_Federico Auditore_

_Petruccio Auditore_

_Andato Ma Non Dimenticato _(Gone But Not Forgotten)_'_

Elena replaced the aged, withered flowers of her last visit a year ago with the fresh bouquet of ox-eye daisies purchased today. She was never one for religious practices yet she quietly spoke a prayer in their honor and stood in silence for a moment.

"Elena.." Ezio's anguish-ridden voice spoke up, "Have you been doing this?.. But what of your family? Leonardo told me what happened."

"Piero was a murderer and rapist, Daniela was his accomplice because she desired the wealth and status he had. I've disowned them as my family."

Ezio opened his mouth to ask more questions but couldn't find the will to ask, so he stood there silently and took the time to reflect on his plans to finish enacting his vengeance on those responsible of his family's death. "I owe you much for what you have done for me in the past but I must ask of you another favor." Elena's brow rose inquisitively. "I need that list of names we once spoke of. It contained the men responsible – or at least would give me a good start. During my time in Monteriggioni, I've learned much from my Uncle Mario and feel more confident in finishing what I started."

"_Monteriggioni?" _

Ezio visibly winced at his slip. Leonardo specifically instructed him not to disclose where he had truly been the last two years with his mother and sister, as he knew his younger sister's rage would be insurmountable when she found out. Monteriggioni was only about a day's travel on foot, half on horse or carriage. "Bella.. Elena! _Ellie?" _Nothing worked on making her stop stalking away in anger. Anger was putting it nicely. And the fact he even tried using the children's given-nickname on her showing he had been spying on her, only added fuel to flames. Despite her petite size, Ezio found she walked extremely fast when she was furious. He was finally able to catch up with her when they returned back to the Hall of the Dead's main room. It continued to be occupied by its devote, religious followers working and tending to their duties, purposely ignoring the crossed pair that entered the room in a loud commotion - save for one pair of ears: Father Maffei.

"Please let me explain!" Ezio pleaded, staying on her heels while he hoped she'd stop and listen.

"How can I believe any thing you say when you'll do the opposite?!"

Father Maffei observed intently seeing the heiress in a state of uproar when she always displayed a calm, collected demeanor. The monk wondered surreptitiously who the man was that was causing her grief, as when he returned the room he placed his hood back over his head.

"Elena, please-"

"Stop, Ezio. Just stop. I need to go." Father Maffei perked up in interest hearing the old but infamous name of a wanted criminal. How precarious that "Firenze's Sweetheart" knew a murderer and traitor of Florence. Yet he knew this information would be invaluable to his secret employers.

* * *

><p>Dusk was settling over the horizon, painting the sky with various dark hues of oranges, red and yellow while a few speck of stars began shinning through. Father Maffei had to wait all afternoon for his duties of tending to the crypts were complete before he could slip out unknown to his brothers of the cloth. He traveled far into the wealthy district of the Oltrarno, where guards lingered on nearly every corner of the streets or patrolled in groups with large, noisy man in a heavy suit of armor per squad. But it was here that very important figures of Florence gathered in secret to discuss significant matters. Two massive, aforementioned, brutes guarded the door of Father Maffei's destination, they peered down at him and although he could not see their faces he knew they looked at him like he was a worthless worm compared to them. Stepping aside with a gruff, the guards allowed him entrance. Following the murmurers of whispers until he reached the lavish study where his associates had gathered; waiting for him.<p>

"Antonio, what is the meaning of this? Were not here to call upon when ever you see fit like some common woman or whore!" Francesco hollered out followed by a series of grunts and grumbles, agreeing with the head of the Pazzi family.

Father Maffei realized he was overstepping his bounds by summoning these important officials but knew the information he had to share would rectify his actions substantially. "Ezio Auditore has returned to Firenze."

The group of men broke into a series of argues back and forth between each other only silencing when their hooded Maestro raised his fine, gloved hands for their attention. He turned to the lowly monk, "What is the importance of this knowledge? Despite his vile kind has killed two of our own, his family has been executed. Auditores are no longer of a threat."

"I've seen him speaking with the one and only "Sweetheart", Elena Nori," Father Maffei informed, hoping to turn the tables back around to his favor. If he didn't, he was certain he wouldn't leave with his life tonight.

"Che culo (That asshole), she's _mine_!" Vieri de Pazzi seethed in anger from his spot aside his father. He wanted to kill Ezio Auditore in that moment from being around 'his woman' again and he wanted to strangle her for allowing the scum to be near.

"Settle down, young one," Maestro advised evenly, "When I convince the Pope the betrothal is legitimate, you will have your precious toy to play with." Vieri de Pazzi nodded his head in affirmation and reigned in his fury, for the time being. "I see the concern of whose side the Nori woman may be on. With the wealth she's inherited and the name she's quickly making for herself among the people, where she throws in her lot will have a considerable leverage.. Pazzi, once I receive the Pope's blessing take the girl into interrogation_. _I will grant full immunity to what you do._ Remind_ her, if you must, whose side she should favor."

* * *

><p>Elena had once again fell into old habits of avoiding Leonardo's workshop at the thought of Ezio hanging around there. It was not so much her anger keeping her away from him but she felt her old self resurfacing when she lingered in his presence. How she relished his scent when he was close to her, his handsomeness. It was a weakness she could not afford allowing after his inconsiderate acts from two years ago. She did not wish to see him again until she had a better reign on her emotions.<p>

"What's wrong, bella?" Rinaldo's voice brought her mind back into focus. He shifted in the bed, slipping his arm underneath her head and allowing it to rest on his shoulder.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Elena quietly argued as she peered into his azure-colored eyes. She noted how they always seemed to darken before, during and after one of their passionate rendezvous.

Rinaldo gave her a lopsided smile, tracing the tips of his fingers across the flat, olive expanse of her belly watching in interest as she wiggled feeling tickled. "I've known you for over two years, Ellie. I'm one of the very few who can read your emotions like an open book. Now, tell me what troubles you."

Elena, feeling defeated as she knew his words to be true, huffed and she threw her arm over her eyes, "It's Ezio. I _know_ he's been waiting for me to show up at Leo's shop."

Rinaldo has been up to date on the Auditore's return to Firenze and how he haphazardly approached Rinaldo's playmate's and the events that followed after. "Is that why you've avoided going there these last few days?" He knew the answer to the question already yet asked, interested to hear her response. He could clearly see the inner turmoil boiling in her eyes as she stared in the ceiling. He then could discern she was fighting with herself on a matter of importance to her. Perhaps the former feelings she had for the boy when she too, was just a naive child finding her place in the world. The fact the feelings could still be there made Rinaldo's heart twitch in jealousy. He had nothing personal against the son of Giovanni but felt the boy had lost his chance with the girl when he abandoned her and left to stay in Monteriggioni, Tuscany. The fool never sent a single note or letter to the people who helped him in his time of need. 'Selfish, foolish boy,' Rinaldo thought to himself.

"I just need to stay away until my head is clear." Her close-ended reply made it clear to Rinaldo she did not wish to disclose with him the entirety of the issue brewing within.

Rinaldo rumbled a response as his adventuring fingers continued exploring her bare body, enjoying the soft 'hm' and mews he was being rewarded with - even if she was not realizing she was doing it. How he yearned to always be the one to do this to her body. And only him. Indeed, he had been the one to deflower her and teach her all the pleasurable, unholy acts he's come to learn in his long, twenty-five years but he could not bear the thought of her moaning the name of another. "Perhaps I can help clear your mind?" Rinaldo offered as his fingers found the soft mounds of her sex.

Elena bucked into his gentle motions, aching for more. 'Was Ezio a passionate lover as much as Rinaldo was?' Her dark, chestnut eyes snapped open after realizing the thought she just had. At that same moment, church bells began ringing wildly echoing through the dense brick walls of Rinaldo's safe house. He lived in San Marco, a little north of the cathedral - Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore - so the bells were noisy and loud when they rang. _An Assassination_. Elena quickly untangled herself from Rinaldo and the sheets, quickly running around the room to dress and fix her appearance as best as she could. Rinaldo heaved a sigh as he stretched out on the bed, disappointed and missing her warm body already.

"Aren't in the least bit interested who he assassinated?" Elena asked as she searched for her missing red heel.

Rinaldo quietly scoff and muttered, "Not really. The boy can't even do an assassination without all of Florence knowing."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Rinaldo coughed as he got up from the bed and reluctantly got dress. "We should go to Leonardo's. You should see your brother even if you have to run into the boy. Leo misses you."

Elena groaned as she slipped on her second shoe. "Bene (Fine)."

Their usual travels through the streets of Firenze was all but placid as they neared the cathedral in San Giovanni, people were screaming and running amuck in the large plaza as guards were swarming in one direction. Elena held fast on to Rinaldo, allowing him to use his muscled body as a shield from the crowd pushing into them to run away. "What in the name of God is happening?!" Elena screamed as Rinaldo guided her through, pushing people aside and trudging on. With as many guards she had already saw rushing to the scene, she prayed for Ezio's safety hoping he wouldn't get caught and killed.

"We have to get to Leonardo's!" Rinaldo shouted as he lead her through an empty alley. Running through the streets with their hands on their weapons; Rinaldo with his hand on the pommel of his sword while Elena gripped the handle of her small dagger hidden in her belt; The city was in a state of chaos. Soldiers and guards from different aristocratic houses were in combat. Orsini, Medici, Pazzi and Montefeltro were fighting to seize control of each other's territory during this time of disarray. Despite the chaos in the streets, Elena and Rinaldo safely made it to Leonardo's workshop banging on the door yelling for the inventor to open for them. The door swung open as they quickly entered and shut the door behind them.

"Grazie a Dio (Thanks be to God), the two of you are safe! It is madness out there!" Leonardo called over his young assistant, "Vincenzo, fetch them a drink. Rinaldo, help me move these benches in front of the door!" The men in the room quickly went to work on their tasks while Elena took a seat on the fine, plush couch to catch her breath. With a generous sum of her inheritance she contributed, Leonardo's workshop was indeed a workshop in its truest form now. Proper painting stations, easels with charcoal sketches, a small pillar of marble for him to sculpt. Art work of his creations hung everywhere in different stages of its process. Furniture had been upgraded immensely, no longer the shoddy pieces of wood put together but fine oak chairs with pillowed seats and a comfortable – even lavish to Leonardo's s measurement – bed that replaced his uncomfortable cot. No longer the substandard food products he ate that was close to expiration, being that it was cheaper to buy. Now he ate fresh produce, meats on a daily basis and had a balance diet of fruits and vegetables. He certainly looked much healthier too, in Elena's opinion. After the death of her parent's, Elena sold at an auction that was held there the estate and all it's belongings within - except her possessions. Choosing to live in a humble townhouse in the district of Santa Maria Novella. No servants, private guards or assistants waiting on her every whim like the life she lived before. Despite her simple living, her bloodline and wealth still kept a long line of suitors at her door. She only had to shoo three of them off before she departed to visit her playmate.

"Lady Nori," Vincenzo bowed, handing his Maestro's guest a cup of wine.

Elena smiled at the young boy who she seen on a few occasions and knew him to be an assistant to Leonardo, "Won't you sit with me?" She patted the empty spot on the couch next to her.

"If it would please you, Midonna (My lady)." He tucked a loose strand of his onyx hair behind his ear nervously and sat next to the woman he viewed as a Venus since the day he saw her in passing in his Maestro's shop.

"Tell me, how old are you?" Elena inquired as she sipped her beverage, curious to the story behind him.

"I became sixteen just this passing full moon, Lady Nori."

"Please, call me Elena. Lady Nori makes me sound like I'm some haughty noblewoman filled with air," Elena meant to crack the ice with the boy and nearly laughed seeing him blush and fumble over an apology in a nervous wreck. He had a lovable boyish face with shockingly hazel yes on his tan-Florentine complexion. Once he grew confidence, he would have girls falling over in love sickness - like she once began to grow for Ezio, long ago. Elena brushed aside his hair tenderly, making the boy blush even more at the contact, "Stay sincere, young one. Should a girl fall for you, be sure to catch her." Vincenzo had no idea what to make of her unpremeditated advice to him but nodded as he took back the cup he previously offered her.

Leonardo and Rinaldo had completed barricading the only entrance and exit with wooden benches and stools to protect themselves from the civil war going on outside. Wiping the sweat off his brow Leonardo heaved a sigh, commenting aloud, "I can't believe an assassination attempted was made on the Medici family."

"_What_?" Both Rinaldo and Elena simultaneously responded in utter shock.

"Did Ezio try killing the Medici?"

"No! The boy would be a damned fool! The Medici are allies to the Creed!"

"Then who would?"

"The Hell if I know!"

"Did they live?"

"Stop! Stop!" Leonardo yelled throwing his hands up in the air exasperated, he could not handle the pair talking in a frenzy like they were. Once in silence, he scrubbed his hand over his face as he regained his sanity, "No, Ezio did not try killing the Medici. Who did, I do not know. All I _do_ know when he came to visit on a few occasions he inquired two things: your whereabouts, Elena. And how to find a fox."

"A _fox_?" Elena asked perplexed. 'Who would ever have purpose with a fox?' she wondered.

"La Volpe," Rinaldo mused with his arms crossed, "The fox is not a 'what' but a 'who'."

Her brows furrowed trying to figure out his riddle, "Someone named themselves La Volpe, what ever for?"

"He is a living legend in his trade - the Master of Thieves."

Elena smirked, "You sound like you admire the man, amico. I think you have a bit of drool on your mouth there," she pointed closely at the corner of his mouth, laughing as he playfully swatted the hand away.

"With good reason! During the few times I met him, he _told_ me he'd pickpocket me, I was alert and it still happened without me knowing by the end of the meeting!" Rinaldo shook his head in disbelief despite it truly happening. To him, no less. "Man, if I was half as good as him I would have been tempted to join his guild instead of the Creed's."

"But alas, all you're good at is stabbing people," Elena jokingly jabbed. Rinaldo held his hands over his heart in mock pain at her words.

Leonardo chuckled at their antics, "I surmise we'll be stuck in here for the rest of the day, would you two be opposed in participating in some games I have in mind?"

"Will there be wine involved?" Rinaldo asked.

"Isn't there always wine involved when it comes to games?" The trio laughed between themselves as they prepared to spend the rest of their afternoon in a fun diversion to separate from the outside world that was in chaos.

* * *

><p>Hours past faster the more wine was consumed between the trio. Drunkenly playing cards and board games Leonardo had laying around his shop in disuse, nearly becoming dusty from its lack of attention until that night. Finally out of wine, the trio ceased their foolery and began cleaning and resetting his shop back into order as best as they could intoxicated. Leaving poor Vincenzo to clean up behind them.<p>

"Leo, be **sh**-ure to pay that boy well for tolerating Rinaldo tonight," Elena jested as she stumbled out of the shop with Rinaldo, enjoying the cold air that soothed her hot skin from drinking in a room all evening.

"Oh pl-_ease_, you're the one that was dancing on the tables at one point," Rinaldo retorted with a roll of his eyes as he swerved and bumped into Elena as they walked back to his safe house in San Marco. The dark streets were abandoned now but the signs of war was apparent; bloodied banners, discarded swords and weapons, a _limb_. All these were blissfully ignored by the drunken pair as they laughed and shoved each other in the streets._  
><em>

Elena ran ahead and turned around to walk backwards, how she had not fallen Rinaldo could not fathom. "I wi-**sh** every day could be like this, Rinaldo."

"Like what?"

"Like today! Drinking, spending time with Leo - having fun! Being with you."

Rinaldo's heart leaped at her words, even if she was drunk and would forget about them come tomorrow it was when she spoke like this that kept his heart steadfast on being at her side. "It can be, if you wanted, Ellie."

She nodded, her cheeks pink from drinking, a cute smile gracing her beautiful, olive face. Her dark, chestnut eyes beckoning him like a siren, "I do."

"How cute.." Elena screamed as she felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her torso, trapping her in their vice grip. Rinaldo yelled in fury and charged forward only to have a wall of soldiers bearing the Pazzi crest blocking him.

"Hello again, _my love_, did you miss me?"

Elena struggled and kicked more hearing the voice of the one man she prayed to never hearing again, "VIERI, LET ME GO!"

"Not this time. No, no, no, my love. This time, I take you with me even by force." Elena screamed for help, and swiftly felt his glove hand with a handkerchief cover her mouth and nose. The aroma immediately assaulted her nose with its strong, sickly sweet scent. 'No! Not this!' her mind begged her body to fight the enveloping darkness forced upon it, to no avail. The last images she saw was Rinaldo screaming out for her as he tried cutting his way through the soldiers blocking his path.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Notes<span>: the chapter title pertains to the related mission Ezio goes through on his side, "Wolves in Sheep's Clothing" (Sequence 4) where you must protect Lorenzo de Medici during the assassination attempt on the Medici family by the Pazzi and their allies; causing the entire city to go into a civil war among the families mentioned earlier. Mainly the Pazzi fighting the Medici as they wanted their crown, as I'm sure you all know. Just making sure were on the same page here :)  
>* #1: The Lion and The Mouse - Childhood fairy tale I have no ownership over but unfortunately I do not know the name of the person to give proper credit.<strong>

*** #2: Briar Heart, Gleamblossom and Deathbell - Ingredients, yet again, from Skyrim; owner Bethesda. The effects these items have will be revealed later.**


	7. 7 Days to the Wolves

**Author Notes: 8/06/14 I'm certain I write fanfics for the best sub-community in gaming. Keep the love for our Italian Assassin strong xoxo  
>To Yeojehh (Guest) 717/14 Thank you so much for the continued support and reviews you leave me to read! I'm secretly a fan for the Elena/Rinaldo thing going on too – who couldn't love a man whose been by their side from the beginning? But from what I learned in life, love is never that simple even when it falls into our laps.  
><strong><em><span>Copyright<span>: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._**  
><span>Summary<span>: Elena Nori secretly took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate sibling in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins.**

* * *

><p>The Mechanics of Love<p>

VII: 7 Days to the Wolves

A pair of strong fists came crashing down on a shabby, spare desk in a mix of frustration and hot rage. The poorly built desk didn't stand a chance against the force and sent chunks of wood and splinters to go flying with two sizable craters left in the aftermath. Leonardo da Vinci, Rinaldo, Paola, La Volpe and even Lorenzo de Medici all cringed at the display but felt it was understandably so. Elena Nori had all but disappeared from Firenze since the night of her abduction, six days ago. Even Ezio, who had very little sleep and stopped to eat even less, could not find a clue or even an inkling of where she was taken. In the past few days, he had lost track of how many corrupted souls he delivered to their makers querying about their knowledge of the heiress's whereabouts while each and every possible clue his allies discovered only led to another dead end, wasting precious time of rescuing their ally. By now, they began to fear for the worst has happened but could not find the will to voice it aloud and cause Ezio to be completely unhinged.

"How in God's name have we not found her yet?" Ezio hissed out evenly as he seethed in rage, gripping the edges of the desk, threatening to rip the poor thing apart. "A person cannot simply vanish in to thin air – not even you, La Volpe."

La Volpe heaved out a deep sigh while bowing his head in shame, "This is true, my friend, but I am afraid not even I can find her.."

"Then try _harder_."

"Amico, please," Leonardo pleaded with his old friend, holding his hands together in a begging gesture. Ezio's anger was reaching its threshold of where he was lashing out on his own allies. Though Leonardo felt equally as despaired he knew anger would cloud one's judgment with irrationality and it would be no help in the discovery of his beloved sorella. "Lorenzo's men have been patrolling the roads leading to all the cities, La Volpe and Rinaldo have turned over every stone in Firenze - even Paola's girls have been working around the clock to seduce men for clues. We are _all _in pain here." The inventor's words were true to the last word, every one was working around the clock to do what they could in the search - only stopping for food and rest. Within the two years of Ezio's absence, Elena became the pillar of hope to the plebeians of Firenze and the fact of her strong allegiance with the assassins made her even more invaluable. If they lost her - to the _Templars,_ of all the people - it would be a significant undoing to their cause; not to mention the many hearts that would be broken over such a tragedy.

Ezio squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of how much more pain Elena could be in, even at this very moment, in the hands of Vieri de Pazzi.. He lowered his head in defeat. With the lack of rest and sustenance, his body was nearing the cusp of exhaustion. His mind and heart ached and his body burned with fatigue but he would not stop until he had her safely in his arms. "If anything happened to her, it would be my fault."

"Oh – _please_ – don't play the martyr," Rinaldo sneered grabbing the attention of the entire room, especially the honeyed-hues that brimmed with enmity towards him. "You weren't the one that was there when she was taken right from your arms. Matter of fact - you've _never_ been there for her in any thing so do not go around acting like you're entitled to be hung up like the rest of us."

The room erupted into furor as Ezio vaulted over the poor desk that was in his way of his insufferable counter-part. La Volpe and Leonardo swiftly jumped in front of Ezio, struggling to hold him back as hard as they frantically could while Paola threw her petite body as a shield to block Rinaldo from initiating the brawl as Vincenzo tugged on the belt to yank him in the opposite direction. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" Leonardo, Paola and La Volpe shouted over the two verbally contending assassins, trying to break up their scuffle.

"SILENZIO (Silence)!" The shrieking voice of Vincenzo pierced through the skirmish causing every one to cease and bring their attention to the young boy. He took a deep breath and released Rinaldo slowly, "You do a great disservice to Lady Nori by wasting time and energy fighting among each other like common brutes – the _both_ of you; For shame." The room grew shocked at the bold language of the usual meek and compliant assistant of Leonardo; he hardly ever spoke unless spoken to and he kept his responses brief. "We all care for, and some of us here even love the Lady Nori – yes, we get it - but it's not a competition of whose more guilty so stop making it about yourselves. We need to be working _together_ as one or else we should just say good bye forever to that beautiful creature of a woman." A six-teen year old assistant had effectively quieted an entire room of adults.

"He is right," Leonardo stated, "We need to rethink our strategy, perhaps we have been going at this the wrong way." The inventor rushed over to the detailed map of Florence he had laid out on a nearby desk, beckoning every one to gather and observe. "Instead of fanning out and searching all around, we should all focus on each segment and district all together to be thorough."

"Why don't we just storm the Pazzi's villa and force them to tell us where Elena is?" Ezio proposed with a hint of malice at the word 'force'.

Lorenzo wagged his finger in a 'no' fashion, "That would be most unwise, my friend. I know the Pazzi better than any one else here. They have armed soldiers that patrol their territory and would die to protect their masters; to get near their home would be suicidal." He circled the entire territory of the Pazzi with a quill to give his allies a visual aid of the section the Pazzi control. A sizable portion of the district of Oltrarno that even La Volpe would have to admit he wouldn't dare to skulk around for loot.

"I have been informed that only Francesco has been returning to his home at nights, no sign of his son; Vieri. Where ever the boy must be, I'm sure Elena will be there," La Volpe informed as he rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. The news brought a deep disquiet in the pits of every one's stomach. They all knew very well of Vieri de Pazzi and his sick obsession for Elena Nori for years now. The situation looked as grim as they imagined it to be.

"I'll kill him slowly if he touches her," Rinaldo growled lowly, yet loud enough to be heard by from every one. Ezio's nose flared in jealousy at Rinaldo defending her honor but he kept his mouth shut for the time being. Hurried, heavy knocks at Leonardo's door seized every one's attention as they all grabbed the hilt of their weapon on response; except for the inventor and his assistant. Vincenzo quickly ran across the room and opened the door for who might be there.

"Madame! Madame!" A courtesan came rushing into the room looking for her leader, "The girl.. we think we found her." Everyone rushed around the panting courtesan who stopped to catch her breath for a moment. "Meo Dio (Dear God), that was a run.. Madame, guards stationed from Piazza della Signoria came in tonight talking and laughing: 'the bride finally being broken in'. When we asked who, they just said a 'guest of the Pazzi'. That's Elena, si?"

"Piazza della Signoria? … _Prison?.. _the bride broken in?_"_ Vincenzo muttered aloud the clues in confusion, his innocent mind utterly bewildered to what any of it meant but the realization came much faster to the adults in the room.

Rinaldo growled with an animal-like manner as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly til his knuckles turned white as the moon. He glared at Ezio with distaste, "Vieri is mine to kill, boy."

"Like hell it is! Who do you think you are going around claiming things like they're yours," Ezio's challenge held a double meaning that everyone plainly knew of. For a moment, Leonardo found himself offended Ezio had the gall to insinuate that his sister was a _thing_ that could be _claimed. _Once this matter was done and over with, he would be sure to rectify _both_ of the imprudent men of such beliefs and would even be more than happy to show them a thing or two about what it meant courting a woman who had an older - very protective - brother._  
><em>

"Enough, _children_," Paola's motherly and very authoritative voice silenced the two contentious assassins. "Now that we know where she is, it is a question of how to save her. It will be no easy task, I'm sure."

Leonardo raised his hand, signaling for attention, "If I may be so bold – Lorenzo, with the aid of your soldiers it would be an invaluable distraction to the city guards and I'm sure you will get to spill the blood of Pazzi followers in the process."

Lorenzo nodded with a predilection for this part of the plans, "I can have them stationed and prepared to fight by dawn."

"Bene. Paola, we will need your girls to continue keeping an ear out for any more gossip that may change plans. La Volpe, we will need you to do what you do best – steal. If your men can bring me gun powder I can fashion them into makeshift bombs for us to use in a pinch."

La Volpe bowed to ingenious inventor for his plan, "It will be done."

"Now for the two of you," Leonardo gazed at the two assassins in all heated seriousness, "I need the both of you working _together_. You may gladly brawl over who has bigger cojones (balls) when my sister is safely returned.." Rinaldo and Ezio glared at each other evenly before nodding in agreement. "Good. Now the two of you have the most important part of the operation, saving Elena. It will take the skill and wit of both of you combined to get through the Piazza, find her and return safely. I'm sure as both of you realize, you cannot simply walk out the front door once the mayhem begins but luckily, there are a series of small sewers underneath the Piazza that will lead to a canal. There, I will have a small boat waiting for you." Everyone nodded at what Leonardo made to be a solid plan, increasing in their respect for the mastermind.

"Consider it done, Leonardo." Ezio responded with fierce determination. He silently vowed to himself that come tomorrow, she would be returned where she belonged and Ezio would begin making amends for his mistakes against her.

Within moments, Leonardo's allies dispersed to set out on their newly established tasks. "Ezio, if you would wait a moment, amico." Rinaldo tossed a puzzled glance over his shoulder at the two before departing out of the workshop, to which Ezio sent searing daggers at his back until his presence was gone.

"What can I do for you, Leonardo." With just the two of them and Vincenzo present, Ezio's voice dropped in to weariness making it clearly evident of his exhaustion.

"Your job for now is to rest until the mission begins," the inventor continued seeing him open his mouth to argue, "You will be a _hindrance_ if you don't! You look like you're running on fumes, how will that be of any use to Elena when it comes time to save her?" Ezio grumbled lowly as he knew the genius' words to be true but was reluctant to accept it. "Eat and rest, gain your strength. I not only ask as a friend but demand as a brother who wants his sister back."

Ezio's eyes lowered in defeat as he trudged to the table without another word and did as he was instructed, much to the inventor's relief. He packed an empty plate with the leftovers from Leonardo's dinner; chicken, vegetables, potatoes, pita bread, hummus, and an apple with a cup of Sesti wine to wash it all down. The inventor glanced over every so often as he prepared his tasks, glad to see his friend taking the much needed break. Once the food was utterly devoured, Ezio shuffled tiredly to a spare, plush cot against the wall, discarding his swords and knives on the floor without a care and landing on the pillows - instantly asleep.

* * *

><p>Ezio gradually became aware of the loud ruckus and voices going on in the workshop he crashed in for a bit, too drained to walk to a nearby tavern or inn. He grumbled incoherently and rolled towards the wall in an attempt to escape the noise and return to sleep. "Hey, <em>lazy bones<em>, you want to get up and do something productive?" The derisive shout of Rinaldo's voice did not assist Ezio in returning to sleep, it did the exact opposite - making his blood run hot with anger even as he was half-asleep. Yet he tried to block it out, as well as all the other noises, and get a few more minutes of sleep. " 'EY! Get your _ass_ up! Unless you want to leave the heroism to the real men while we rescue Elena!"

Ezio growled in annoyance and sat up, peering through half-lidded eyes as he glared at the offending assassin. Honestly, he could not understand why Leonardo and Elena kept this stronzo in company. "Do you mind? I only wanted to close my eyes for a few minutes!"

Rinaldo threw an indignant scoff in return, "Few _minutes, _who are you kidding! While you were catching up on your beauty sleep the last few hours, the rest of us have been busting our ass getting ready the mission that's about to start." Few **_hours_**, how long was he asleep for?! Ezio sprung from the bed and placed his swords and knives in their respective slots and positions. He was absolutely outraged Leonardo had allowed him to sleep for so long! Fully conscious now, he witnessed all the work that was done in the few short hours: numerous crates of black. spherical objects no bigger than an apple were being carried out by La Volpe's subordinates.

Ezio approached the inventor that was ordering about people grabbing crates, "What are these?"

Leonardo mildly jumped in surprise hearing someone behind him, "Oh, Ezio! How do you feel? Better, I hope."

"Si, thank you for that - I didn't know how tired I was."

"Va bene (It's fine). And these," Leonardo continued after picking one up from a crate for example, "are bombs.. at least, in theory."

The skepticism in the inventor's voice had Ezio worried. "And they are safe, si? I'm not going to accidentally blow _myself_ up if I use one."

"One could only hope," Rinaldo jeered in the background, earning him a heated glare from Ezio that he ignored and continued packing crates and handing them off.

"Well, the bomb will only go off if the wick is lighted. Once you light it, you certainly want to throw it as the gunpowder will cause an explosion and the plaster to explode into sharp bits that will go flying every where causing injury or worse." Ezio was astounded at the information the inventor was laying on him about the contraption, he's never heard nor seen such a thing in person.

"Why plaster?" Ezio felt as if he was asking a stupid question but his curious mind wanted to know the answer, even if it risked causing the insufferable presence to say something derogative in response. Ezio was surprised Rinaldo didn't use the opportunity to belittle him, instead he was focused intently on Leonardo - wanting to hear the answer as well. 'Ah, so he didn't know either.' Ezio smugly thought.

"Plaster is cheap, easily accessible, fast to mold and heat. I can make a dozen of these for every one bomb made out of a metal, such as bronze, once I have a proper mold to cast it from. And plaster requires less gunpowder to shatter than that of metal, making La Volpe's work easier as well."

"You're a genius!" Both Ezio and Rinaldo exclaimed simultaneously then glared at each in an annoyed manner.

Leonardo da Vinci blushed to his ears at the compliment, "I am simply doing what I can.. I have little to none combat prowess like the two of you but my mind makes up for it."

"I'm not sure about that, amico, I've seen the 'combat prowess' Ezio here has - it's pitiful. Honestly boy, were you sleeping while your uncle Mario was teaching you how to wield a sword?"

"Ah! Ah! Play nice!" Leonardo quickly jutted in between the two before another scuffle would commence, "we had a deal - no fights until Elena is safe!" With the mention of her name both assassin's tension towards each other came to a halt, reluctantly. "Nearly every thing is in place and the time for the two of you to act is arriving, _focus_!"_  
><em>

No later than a moment after their scolding, a man dressed in a poor attire came rushing into the room nearly knocking over Vincenzo who was passing another crate to one of Lorenzo's soldiers, "Signore Leonardo! La Volpe sends me, guards are forming in the plazzo!"

The three men's expression sharpened, the time for every thing to start had arrived. Leonardo spoke first to Vincenzo who was patiently awaiting his master's orders, "Continue handing out the crates until no more is left; I rather have too many than be short when it's needed." Vincenzo nodded and made haste into falling into his role. Next, Leonardo turned to his comrades, "Hurry, we must get to the plazzo and make sure the two of you are in place when this starts. You have a very small window of slipping in without alerting the guards and even smaller once you're getting out." A small voice of apprehension was chuckling nervously in Ezio's head, 'No pressure, eh?'

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at the plazzo where the Piazza della Signoria was located, Ezio could see a line of Lorenzo de Medici's soldiers ready in arms for battle, crates of Leonardo's invention in sections hiding in the far back. A mix of Pazzi, Piazza della Signoria and Firenze's soldiers were across the courtyard yelling profanity while Francesco de Pazzi stood leading in the front.<p>

At the mere site of him anger flooded Ezio, making him move to rush ahead but felt a strong arm grab and hold him back, "Stay, Ezio."

Ezio growled and shook off Rinaldo's hand, "He aided in the death of my family!"

"That is not our mission today, saving _Elena_ is. If I did not need your help in this, I would gladly let you run off but that is not the case." Rinaldo kept an even glare on Ezio until the 'boy' finally gave in to his words. There was a time and place for every thing, Francesco de Pazzi's death would have to wait.

From across the plazzo, Francesco's booming voice bellowed, "Lorenzo, have you come to me so I can send you to your brother?" The taunt was effective in riling Lorenzo de Medici, the wound of losing his brother still open and bleeding.

In rage, Lorenzo roared, "CHARGE!" The plazzo grounds rumbled from the stampede of men from both sides running at each other.

Leonardo turned to Ezio and Rinaldo, "Quickly, climb up the building and find a way inside! Save Elena! We will handle things out here!"

Without needing another word, both men bolted into a sprint around the battle until they reached the Piazza and quickly began scaling the building. Both of the assassins exchanged no words, the huffing pants of their breath was all the sound that was made as the noise of combat below faded the higher they ascended on the building. They were equal in strength, speed and skill of climbing, that much was obvious to the two - although they were not racing; per say. When they finally reached the flat landing, panting, they looked between each other and gave a respective nod. A nod of well done and good luck. They ran across the landing to the door, Ezio grabbed and turned the handle. It didn't move.

"Merda (Shit)! It's locked."

"Step aside," Rinaldo went down on one knee to kneel and pulled out a lock pick and tumbler, "You should have La Volpe teach you this sometime. I've learned being an assassin isn't just about stabbing people." The door rewarded the duo with the beautiful chime of a lock unlatching.

Ezio could not help but to smirk in amusement at his counter-part's words. Quietly filing inside the dimly lit halls, they found the place oddly vacant of the usual patrolling guards and yelling or screaming inhabitants. "All of the guards are outside fighting?" Rinaldo offered to Ezio, sharing in his uncomfortable feeling. They quickly searched every room on the floor, finding it empty of both Elena Nori or even a criminal. Strange, indeed.

"Should we go upstairs or down?" Ezio asked once they regrouped.

Rinaldo's face darkened, ".. Something tells me downstairs." A sickening knot curled in Ezio's stomach, he knew the only thing that the lower dungeons contained were torturing devices and rooms for such heinous acts. With caution, they descended flight after flight of stairs until the sounds of men's anguish reached their sensitive ears. Men on racks and all sorts of ghastly instruments protruding from their limbs while their masked tormentors stood by their stations.

"Leave now, while you have your lives." Rinaldo hissed as he and Ezio drew their swords and pointed it at the masked men who were trembling in fear. The men ran away without needing to be told twice, valuing their lives over their jobs. "Check those rooms," Rinaldo pointed down the opposing hall for Ezio. Running to each door, the pair peered inside every small barred window - disappointed yet relieved they did not find Elena.

As Ezio ran by a cell, a hand shot out and grabbed his leg, "You lookin' for the girl?" A shirtless, middle-aged man covered in dry blood caught Ezio's attention.

"Si! Tell me where she is, please!"

The man struggled to breath, fighting for every intake of air he took, "I'll tell you where they're holdin' her in exchange for a promise." Ezio stared strangely at the man, wondering what in the name of Dio (God) would this man want. Freedom? "I have a daughter on the outside..." he struggled to breath for a moment, coughing out blood, "_please_, make sure she'll be safe.. Look for a blue painted door in the poor district of San Marco.. Promise me you will!"

"SI, I promise!" Ezio responded seriously, he'd do any thing and agree to any deal to discover Elena's whereabouts.

The man closed his eyes for a moment, in peace for finally resting his conscious, "The guards are holding a girl in the secret room.. Look for the candle in the cell." Ezio did not have the chance to question the riddle, the man coughed ferociously for the next few minutes, spurts of blood erupting. He was dying a slow, painful death. Although Ezio did not know the man - who could have done evil deeds to deliver him here - he could not allow him to die slowly when he aided him on finding Elena Nori. Slinging out his hidden blade in a deadly, quiet 'hiss' he swiftly sunk it in to the back of his skull, ending his pain once and for all. The nameless man went limp with death.

Ezio reached through the bars and closed his eyes, whispering "Requiescat in pace (May s/he rest in peace)." Putting the promise to the back of his mind for now, Ezio rechecked each cell with the new clue at hand. He almost gave up until he saw a candle fixture on the wall of the last cell in this hallway, unlike the rest of the cells. "Rinaldo! Over here!" Ezio called out as he nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he kicked it open and entered. Rinaldo came in a moment later, expecting to find Elena.

"Are you daft, boy? She's not here!"

Ezio grabbed on his arm and pulled him back before he could leave. "_Look__! _My father had some thing similar to this in his room." Ezio walked over to the candle fixture and carefully yanked it down, activating the mechanism. The entire wall shifted down, revealing a secret room and where they discovered a woman in a crumpled heap on the ground.

She was naked, facing the wall only showing her backside but having seen and worshiped her body for two years, Rinaldo immediately knew. "ELENA!" He rushed forward and rolled her carefully on to her back. Cuts, bruises fresh and old littered all over her once fair skin and face yet what made him the sickest was the dried blood on her thighs and legs. A cry of anguish and rage nearly tore out from his chest, hot tears stinging his eyes and threatened to fall. The white assassin doublet from Ezio's hand came into the blurry view of Rinaldo's eyes.

"Put her in this." Ezio offered, his voice making no effort to hide the grief. Rinaldo carefully held her up while Ezio slipped it on her and tied it closed. It was large on her petite frame, that looked even thinner from than it normally was a week ago. Still, he removed the red sash from his waist and tied it around her lower half to cover her sex. Rinaldo stood and began walking out of the room, never once taking his eyes off her.

"HALT! SURRENDER AND DIE!"

Guards swarmed the side of the hall where they had previously entered from, perhaps the torturers tipped them off. Ezio growled, "Don't you mean surrender _OR_ die?"

"Amico," Rinaldo's voice was barren of emotion, "take Elena and get out of here, I'll hold them off." Rinaldo didn't give Ezio the chance to argue as he placed her into Ezio's arms. He left a gentle kiss on her bruised cheek before drawing his weapon and facing the hallway of guards.

Ezio cradled Elena close to his chest, "You better come back alive.." his voice wavered, betraying him and showing the despair of the situation weighing him down.

Rinaldo threw one last glance over his shoulder, "Safety and peace, Ezio Auditore." He released a battle cry of rage and emotion as he charged to the soldiers, slaughtering one by one without mercy. Taking this opportunity to escape, Ezio turned and ran the only other way down the hall. Turning left and right, only finding more doors of cells. He nearly begun to panic until he heard the faint noise of running water. The sewers! Continuing the run down the halls, he finally found another set of stairs leading down, following it the stench of the smell hit him revealing to him he found what he was looking for. Leaning down to fit in the small tunnel, he chased the rats that lurked within the foul place, knowing they would lead him to the outside. Arms burning, back aching, he was finally given what he desperately needed.

"Grazie, Dio!" Ezio cried out when he finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Quickening his pace til he reached the outside world, he took a deep breath of fresh air of the canal; fresher than the sewer tunnels at least. True to his word, Leonardo had arranged for a small boat to fit four with one of La Volpe's subordinates awaiting their arrival.

"Ezio!" The thief waved to him, Ezio quickly boarded the boat and sat down with Elena still unconscious in his arms. "I was told there would be three?" Rinaldo.

Ezio looked back to the sewer tunnel, hoping to see the man he once loathed to appear any second.. After a few moments, he shook his head with a saddened expression. The thief nodded, understanding full-well what it meant and began paddling away.


End file.
